Struggling Moments
by smyle94
Summary: At last, Peeta and Katniss have come home,to family, to Gale. Katniss is now in a conflict she had been dreading would happen; choosing between Peeta and Gale. While the Capital is still out to kill her, Katniss must discover what her heart desires.
1. Chapter 1

"_Out of the corner of my eye, I see Peeta extend his hand. I look at him, unsure. "One more time? For the audience?" he says. His voice isn't angry. It's hollow, which is worse. Already the boy with the bread is slipping away from me. I take his hand, holding on tightly, preparing for the cameras and dreading the moment when I will finally have to let go._**"**

The train door slides smoothly open and I glance at Peeta. His eyes are glued to what is set in front of us. I gulp and squeeze his hand, hoping for a response, but his eyes stay hollow.

He begins to gait out into the sunlight towards the overwhelming crowd with a fake smile plastered on his face. He entwines his fingers into mine as a fake gesture of love and waves to our familiar district gathered in front of us. Cameras for news reporters flash in our faces and I put on a cool smile. I raise my hand and mimic Peeta's waves as my other hand grabs hold of him in a tighter grasp.

"Peeta," I whisper, hoping for a response. A group of reporters grab a hold of us, separating us from one another. "Peeta!" I yell again, trying to create a dramatic moment. Ooh's and aah's vaporize from the crowd as they fall for our fake love. Peeta is escorted to another area of the crowd while I'm pushed forward. Out of the distance I can see him running up to embrace his family. My heart burns as I remember mine is still nowhere in sight.

I twist my head back and nearly squeal when I see Prim jumping in front of me with her arms pulling me down.

"Katniss! Katniss! You're back!" she screams and hugs me with her twig-like arms. With no extra power, I lift her off the ground, noticing how tall she had become ever since I left her.

"Primrose! I missed you so much," I cry onto her shoulder. Another set of arms takes me in and I lift my head and see my mother.

"Mother," I whisper and snuggle against her body, tears streaming down my face.

"Sweetheart, I believed in you," she coos while brushing back my hair. I want to hold on tighter but the crowd opens up for me to go back to the train platform. I return to it and take a seat where Haymitch and Cinna are on one side and Peeta and Effie on the other. Effie, in her glamorous outfit, begins voicing out all the comments she is asked about. She seems overly confident. After all, this was one of the few years she had a winning team. Haymitch on the other hand seems like his normal self, drunk. He just waves off all the reporters that try to ask him any questions.

Peeta moves his hand to take a hold of mine as another camera flashes. I look at him for a sign of life, but again, his eyes are hollow and dead.

"How did you feel when the Peeta was dying from the sickness?" a reporter blares at me. Haymitch motions for me to answer and I gulp down a heavy ball of dread.

"Horrible," I whisper while gazing at Peeta, and I did mean it. I could've sworn I could feel Peeta's hand tighten and his eyes glow for just one second. I let out a grin but again, his face becomes lifeless with only fake features.

"And you Peeta? Right when you heard the Capital say there could only be one winner in the end, how did you feel?"

My body tensed but Peeta's didn't budge an inch. He sucked in a breath and replied smoothly.

"I wanted to die. I would give up my life for her." My breath caught in my throat and I let out a nervous cough, covering it up with a laugh.

"Thank you, Peeta," I say with a rasp. The media began to ease out after a while and I stood up to leave.

"Sit," Haymitch orders, making me automatically make my way back to my seat. He glances from me to Peeta, signaling me to finish this interview with a good ending. I shake my head and grow red but another stare from Haymitch makes me turn to Peeta.

The media stood there, waiting for our finishing touch, I realized. They were waiting for this moment. I clear my throat to grasp Peeta's attention and he looks at me with understanding on his face.

"Sorry," I whisper.

"Me too," he says, sending a jolt of pain down my spine. He then dramatically places his hand on the back of my head and announces for everyone to hear, "I love you Katniss," and settles in for our final kiss, probably the last we will ever have.

We stay kissing for longer than we ever had while I savor every moment. I could almost feel the want inside of him grow into me. I grab a hold of his neck and press my fingers against him, wanting him for me and only me.

Peeta breaks our grasp and pulls away with new energy in his eyes that dies out easily. We both turn to the crowd, stand up, and make our final bow with our hands entwined before leaving the platform.

I take one last glance towards the crowd and for the first time notice someone standing by himself in the back in plain hunting clothes. Gale.

His eyes are fixed on me and I show him a weak smile, a sorry smile.

"Gale," I whisper. Peeta turns his head to me, thinking I'm talking to him. Once he realizes what I said he follows my stare and stumbles as we reach the steps. My hand holds his tighter and I look back to him with my mouth slightly parted. His eyes, at last, let me see through him. He shows hurt in his features and I feel the same pain he does. I felt worse than that; I felt confused. I nearly stumble as he did and his hand is ready, holding mine even tighter and _leading_ me down the steps.

"Thank you," I whisper again.

"Any time," he replies. And this time, I knew he meant it.


	2. Chapter 2

Our houses were beautiful. Every building was designed for awe. The outside landscape was strewn with blooming flowers and full-grown trees that were dotted with mouth-watering fruit. The doors were elegantly designed. Windows were crystal, countertops were pure granite, and everything was from the best technology. My room was bigger than our old house. It was filled with couches, delicate ornaments, and had a beautiful view to everything around the house. The bed was bigger than even the ones I had slept in on my way to the hunger games.

Prim's room was decorated with floral designs. She adored every part of it, including the extra dolls they lied out for her. When I would walk into her room, I would see her dancing around with a new toy her hands. Over the weeks, her body became healthier and fuller. Her hair everyday now was placed in magnificent ways, letting her small face shine.

My mother wasn't as joyful as Prim but she was definitely happy. She usually did housework along with our new maid or scavenged through the kitchen fridge and pantries to study all the different foods in store for us. Our house was stocked for years to come with everything we could think of.

I hadn't seen Peeta much over the weeks even though he was now our next door neighbor. Once in a while I would bump into him outside on my way to the market and such, but he wouldn't dare lay his eyes on me, stabbing me with hurt.

Gale, I hadn't seen since the time I caught a glimpse on him while on the platform. He's probably waiting for me to one day show up in the forest where we used to spend our time together. I wanted to go, but a undecided conscious at the pit of my stomach grabbed me away from that idea because I wasn't sure if I wanted to see him. I wasn't sure if I wanted to know his reaction to all that had happened. I wasn't sure if he would be angry or understanding and besides, he probably already found a new partner during the long period of my absence.

That idea struck me hard as I walked out the front door of my house. The thought of Gale sharing any feelings for anyone else killed me, which is why I decided I had to confront him today. With my hunting boots on and my bow and arrows under my arm, I scurried down the front walkway of the mansion and headed towards the ratted barbed wire that lined the border of our district.

I zipped past the trees, recognizing the familiarity of the place and the wind that brushed past my hair. I smiled sincerely as I made my way towards the place where I used to hang out with Gale.

Moments later, I stopped in my tracks when I heard a twig snap under the foot of another being. Thinking I heard it from behind me, I twirled around with my bow and arrow set in place. Nothing was in sight so I began to ease the bow down. Another snap from a nearby bush sent me up a tree with my bow ready to shoot down whatever came out from the bush.

Suddenly, a squirrel hopped out from between the leaves and an arrow from my expert hands slit its throat, stilling it once and for all. I climbed down the branches and was just about to set my foot on the ground when the sound of clapping startled me.

"Impressive," a voice smirked from behind me. I turned and fell off the tree just in time to be caught by the waiting hands.

"Gale," I squealed happily and wrapped my arms around his neck. He set me down gently, making me release my grip, and walked over to pick up the squirrel.

"Catnip. You became better. I guess those games taught you something useful after all," he said with hatred in his voice.

"I missed you," I breathed joyfully and ran at him again. He caught me in a bear hug and I snuggled against his chest.

"Me too. But I knew you would win."

"Tell me what happened while I was gone," I pleaded while sitting down patiently. He took a seat beside me.

"I think you're the one that should be telling," he joked while punching me lightly in the side.

I then remembered why I had waited to see him so I broke down into a sob. "I'm sorry Gale," I whispered.

His hands rubbed against my back. "It wasn't your fault. You needed someone at a time like that."

"I needed you," I say without thinking. My eyes widen and I slap a hand over my mouth for some reason. I straighten up and shake my head. I hear ruffling of leaves from the place I came from and I skim my eyes over the area and find nothing, but I somehow knew Peeta heard.

"What's wrong?" Gale asks, oblivious to what just happened.

"I—I don't know. I'm just confused," I say in a rush while standing up. I take a few steps away from Gale then break into a sprint back home.

"Catnip! Where are you going?" I hear him yell from behind me. I then hear his footfalls nearing me as he is running to catch up.

My sobs become louder and my pace quickens till I trip over a large root on the forest floor and send myself flying forward. I shield my face with my hands but instead of hitting solid earth a pair of warm hands catches me.

"Peeta?" I say in a weak voice while staring up into the blue eyes of my savior. I hear Gale halt behind me and all becomes quiet.


	3. Chapter 3

"Peeta," Gale says uneasily.

Peeta looks away from me and at Gale with a straight face. "Gale," he replies. He then props me up and begins to walk away with his head down.

"Wait," I hear Gale call out. My breathing stops as I watch Peeta slowly turn back. "Good job," Gale continues.

Peeta is about to turn back when Gale adds in, "And thank you for taking care of Katniss." A pained look crosses Peeta's face but he only sucks in a breath.

"I didn't do anything," he says, "She was the one that took care of me." He looks at me with long-lost love in his eyes and I'm just about to run to him but stop myself. I had no idea what to say or do so I just look at my boots.

"Well I got to go," Gale says, trying to break the tension. "See you later Katniss." He pauses and looks at Peeta. "And you too, Peeta." Gale gives me one more small grin before turning back and heading home.

Once his footsteps fade off I glance Peeta's way and nearly squeal when I notice he's not there. I run ahead a little and finally see him walking back home in a fast pace.

"Wait Peeta! Let me explain!" I yell and catch up to him easily.

"I heard everything," he says in a monotone voice. "You don't need to explain anything."

"But I didn't mean it Peeta. Right now I'm not sure what I want."

Peeta halts in his tracks and I turn back to look at him. "But I do. I see the way you look at him all the time. The way you're always comfortable around him. I should've known it all along."

"But Peeta—"

"It's OK Katniss. It's my fault." Peeta then continues to walk, passing me. I was losing him, again.

I grab his arm and turn him to face me. "Peeta, but—" I didn't want to continue but I had to. "Peeta, I do love you. I loved you ever since you confessed your crush on me to everyone."

Peeta stares at me for a few seconds then leans in to kiss me. I stand there frozen. This was going to be the first kiss we shared without the excuse of the media wanting us to. This was wrong. I didn't want to break any hearts, not now, not ever.

I had to decide now. Did I want Gale or Peeta? Did I even deserve any of them?

I place my hand on his lips and push him back slightly. He is stunned and anger crosses his face. I open my mouth to speak when a dagger zips in front of me where Peeta's head had been a few seconds ago and pierces the tree behind us. I scream and grab Peeta's hand, knowing this was the Capital's doing. Peeta is only stunned and lets me lead him through the woods he is unfamiliar with.

Another dagger zips past me and hits another tree. I pull it out of the tree and continue sprinting while dragging Peeta behind me.

"Peeta snap out of it!" I scream between breathes. He finally gets a hold on himself and begins to run when he trips over himself and falls. I halt to help him up when I hear snapping in a tree near us. I look up and see the deadly eyes of our enemy. All dressed in black is a determined man who looks too muscular to be real, a Capital guard. Between his fingers are loads of daggers that he gets ready to throw expertly at Peeta with the evil grin ancient on his face.

He is just about to throw one when I pull out an arrow and place it on my bow, sending it to pierce his heart. As the arrow hits its target, the man's facial expression freezes and he slowly falls out of the tree and smacks the ground. My breathing is heavy and I stumble to the ground next to Peeta, who raises his head to stare at the dead body.

"You saved my life," he breathes.

"No, I just killed a man," I growl angrily under my breath. I rise to my wary feet and tremble. The bow drops out of my hand and I break into a crying fit. Peeta's arms wrap around me as he hushes me and tries to make me feel better. We had been hoping the Hunger Games were over.

Little did we know the real game had just begun.


	4. Chapter 4

I make my way over to the still form of my victim. I begin to chew on my nails but I can't stop myself from trembling.

"I killed him," I repeat in a whisper.

"You had to. He was trying to kill us," Peeta assures me.

"No, that's not what bothered me Peeta. I just killed him. I didn't even think about it. I turned myself into a deadly person." I turn to Peeta and place my head on his chest and begin crying again. "I can't go back home Peeta. I will be trialed for murder."

"No, Katniss. The district will understand."

"Yes I know they will understand. But it's the Capital that won't. They were planning for this. They knew that as soon as I killed someone from their people there will be a reason for me to be killed." Peeta stands quietly, knowing what I was saying was true.

"But Katniss, you can't leave," he says in a trembling voice. "If you go, then I will go with you."

"No," I say firmly. "You need to stay here and take care of both of our families. You have already been through enough pain in the games."

"The only pain I will ever endure is if something ever happens to you." Peeta pulls me into him but I feel empty. I slowly push him away and shake my head.

"Peeta, please listen to me. This isn't our 'love story' anymore. This is real."

"So were the hunger games, Katniss. We were either going to live or die."

"But Peeta—" he hushes me and begins to pull me towards home. "Wait, Peeta. I can't go home."

"I'm going to pick up a few supplies before we're on our way," Peeta replies.

"Before I am," I correct him.

Peeta stops and turns to me. "Katniss, you don't have any of that sleeping potion with you now, do you? There is no way I'm not coming." He stares at me with his crystal blue eyes and I bite my lip. Tears form in my eyes and I hug him happily as I cry in relief.

Once we reach the barbed fence near our home, I let go of Peeta's hand. I begin to twiddle with my thumbs and I then admit what was on my mind the whole way back home.

"Peeta," I begin. He looks at me patiently. "I need to tell Gale," I say quickly without looking at his face.

"OK," he says. I glance up and he smiles warmly. "I think you should too. Go tell him while I get our stuff ready." I wasn't sure if the warmth in his eyes were because he was hoping Gale would be jealous that Peeta was coming with me or if it was because he actually understood.

I nod and sprint back towards Gale's house, leaving Peeta behind to gather our stuff. Once I reach Gale's shack, I knock lightly on the window to his room. A familiar face pops out on the other side of the window and then disappears. I wait patiently as Gale makes his way out back.

"What's up?" Gale asks quietly.

"Gale," I begin, then explain everything that happened after he left me and Peeta, leaving out the part where I was about to kiss him. Gale nods quietly throughout the story and pulls on a straight face when I explain my plans.

"No," Gale says firmly.

"What? Did you not understand? I'm in trouble! I just killed somebody!"

"I know," he whispers while looking down at the soil. He pulls me into a hug and buries his face in my shoulder. "I can't lose you again," he whispers. My eyes are now wider than wide. Gale had never shown such affection for me in our whole time together. Did he care this much for me?

"Gale," I whisper.

"Remember how I asked you if you wanted to run off together? Maybe this is the time."

"Wait, what?" I nearly yell. Was he telling me he was _coming?_ Gale nods slowly as his brain continues to think.

"Yes, this is the time," he continues.

"No! No it is not the time! You are not coming Gale! You have a family to feed!" I nearly scream at him. He only studies me with a straight face and grins.

"My siblings have grown, Catnip. While you were gone I've been teaching them all that I know," he states. "I have been planning for this day," he adds in quietly.

"Gale, but what about Peeta?"

"What about him? The three of us can make a pretty good team." He begins to grin as his fantasy mode triggers. "And you never know. Maybe we can one day overthrow the Capital." I shake my head in disbelief.

"Gale this is all wrong. I'm not planning on getting into more trouble. I'm trying to escape the trouble."

"Since when did you want to run away from adventure?" he joked and elbowed me lightly. "Wait right here."

Gale flees back inside for a couple of minutes then came back out with a knapsack. He grabs my hand and pulls me along back to the other side of the barbed wire fence.

"Let the journey begin," he announces happily. He had been waiting for this day and something inside of me has been dreading it.


	5. Chapter 5

I still feel uneasy about Gale coming along but I know whatever I say will not change anything, so I stay quiet.

Gale continues to drag me along back to my house where I told him Peeta would be waiting and I don't say a word to him.

"So, Catnip," Gale begins slowly as we glide through the forest, "How much did you miss me?" Gale turns to smile at me.

"Um," I ponder, remembering all the nights I would stay awake thinking about him. But for some reason I didn't think I should tell him that. "I missed all my friends a lot," I answer. He studies me for a second with glittering eyes before turning back and walking.

"Oh," he says. I bite my lip as I follow him.

"Did you watch the live games?" I ask, knowing that he did because everyone in the districts was forced to watch. He nods.

"When I heard you got an eleven I was amazed," he says and I can tell he's smiling. "And you were awesome with that bow and arrow. And how you used the berries to get back at the Capitol!" He then grows quiet and bitter as he continues. "The Capitol is pathetic. The way they treated you made me wish I were there for you. I should've gone, not you." Gale suddenly stops in his tracks and turns to place his arms on my shoulders. "I saw how you cried yourself to sleep every night. And how you sang to Rue when she died. I felt your loneliness Catnip," Gale cries barely above a whisper, "You were brave Catnip. I was so proud of you." Without warning, Gale pulls me into a tight hug and I begin to cry. Not only because I was remembered of the Hunger Games, but because that small part of me was satisfied. He had watched. And he noticed.

Gale gently wipes away the tears from my eyes and stares at me. My heart begins to beat faster. He places his fingers under my chin and slowly brings it up over my cheek. Memories of what he saw on the T.V. fill up his eyes. He opens his mouth to say something that I'm personally craving to hear but I place my hand over his mouth. I'm beginning to hate myself for hurting a second boy's feelings after Peeta.

"Gale, I love you," I say instead. His eyes widen and he pulls my hand off of his mouth.

"But Peeta," he says. I want to laugh because at last somebody actually understood.

"Yes that's the problem," I sigh.

He nods slowly with a straight mouth. "Do you love him?" he asks curiously, "In the beginning I thought it was all an act but then I realized I might be wrong."

"It was," I say, "At first." Gale looks at me, waiting for an explanation.

"In the end I broke his heart. You know, while we were coming back home on the train. I didn't know he really did like me. I was the only one doing the acting all along."

"So you never liked him?" Gale questions.

"I did," I whisper, "And I still do. But Gale, before I shared any feelings for him," I stop to look at Gale before continuing. "I cried myself to sleep because the only person I could think of was you." Was that too much? Did I overdo it?

Apparently so, because instantly Gale leans in for a kiss.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Cheating on your lover already?"

In seconds, Gale pulls out a dagger from his side belt and flings it to the side, hitting its target. My mouth is open wide and I can only stare at the dead man.

"Oh my gosh," I whisper and a trembling hand covers my mouth. Gale leaves my side and runs over to the maimed body. I slowly follow him and gaze at the black suit with the Capitol logo embedded into it.

"That's the second time," I say, "And you just killed somebody."

"It's OK. I finally got my chance to have a small part of my revenge on the Capitol. And besides, we'll be more cautious next time. We should go," He says while pulling the weapon out of the bloodied wound of the man.

"No. What was I thinking? If the Capitol finds out that Peeta and my star-crossed lovers act was a fake, we will all be instantly put to death." Gale grabs my hand and pulls me through the trees.

"I won't let anything happen to you, Catnip," Gale assures me between his teeth. He is turning into somebody else because of this killing. He seems to be becoming into a more violent person little by little.

Once we reach the fence near my elegant house, I spot Peeta standing impatiently near a tree, staring at the watch on his arm. I feel instantly relieved that nothing happened to him and I call him over. As soon as Peeta spots Gale with a knapsack, all the supplies in his hands fall to the ground and he quickly picks them back up.

"Hey Peeta," Gale says coolly.

"Err hi," Peeta mumbles. He then looks over at me for an explanation and I bite my lip.

"Gale forced me to let him come," I announce.

"There is no way Catnip will be going anywhere else without me," Gale explains.

"Katniss will be fine without you," Peeta says slowly then adds in, "I think."

Both boys look at me and I just stand there wishing I were somewhere else. I take a deep breath.

"I have a feeling I can handle this by myself."

"No," both boys say firmly at the same time.

"Then stop arguing, both of you." Both boys glare at each other for a while longer before apologizing.

"Sorry Katniss. Gale is just starting to bug me. This was our mission, not his," Peeta complains.

"If you think I'm annoying, I don't know how you can stand yourself," Gales challenges, ready to pounce on Peeta.

I roll my eyes and put on a phony smile because little did they know this would be the last day they will see me.

"Both of you are ridiculous," I laugh and turn towards the open woods. "Let's go."

We had been walking aimlessly through the woods using a map Gale had brought out for us to use. In the map he had drawn so much of the forest we went hunting in through the years. Every time he would discover a new area of the woods, he would draw it out in his map, he had said.

So while we wandered farther and farther away from home I became more and more homesick. My body ached to see Prim and mother again but I knew not telling them would be best because I didn't want their lives to be put at stake.

Peeta was walking on my right with the dagger I gave him in his hand. After hours of walking, his legs were sore so he fumbled to keep at my pace. On my left was Gale, studying his map and adding in new things once in a while.

"Can we stop now?" Peeta complains when the sun is hitting the horizon.

"No," Gale answers immediately.

"Yes I think we should, at least before it gets dark. After all, we need to build a fire with some light." Gale looks at me with a deep frown. He then rolls his eyes and takes us off trail to a small clearing for us to set up camp. Peeta lets out a sigh of relief.

An hour later, a fire was cackling in the middle of the clearing and the three of us sat around it with our stomach's filled.

"This reminds me of the games," Peeta commented after a long moment of silence. I would've smiled but remembering how the pictures of those that died that day in the games would be portrayed in the sky at this time, I instead hiccup.

"Don't remind her," Gale orders.

"It's not that. Peeta's right. It does remind me of the games and I have a bad feeling about that," I say quietly.

"It was that bad, huh?" Gale asks.

I look up into his dark eyes and grimace.

"Tell me," Gale whispers to the both of us. I open my mouth and tell the whole story with Peeta adding in his parts. I want him to know every detail of the Hunger Games.

Because I want him to feel what I felt. I want him to share me and Peeta's new anger and hatred for the Capitol, a Capitol we are all secretly more than ready to destroy.


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up to the sound of moaning. Something is pressed against my leg and I slowly move my fingers over it. I want to scream as I realize my fingers are trailing over a maimed body. I gingerly move myself out from under the body and take a closer look at the victim's face.

"Peeta!" I scream, loud enough to wake up any nearby predators. I run my fingers over his gashed cheek and still eyes. My insides want to poor over but all I do is cry my heart out. I look around; trying to find Gale, but no one is in sight. I see something gleaming next to the dying fire we had made the evening before. I grab at it and study the emblem on the handle. The Capitol was here. Movement in the forest catches my attention and a man in a black costume emerges from within the bushes. I watch him take his last breathes of life before falling still. I can barely make out Peeta's knife snarled between the man's shoulder blades.

The thought of Peeta makes me turn back to my love's dead body. Suddenly, the setting around me shifts into one that came from the depths of my nightmare. I spot myself in the clearing with the Cornucopia. Peeta still lies dead at my side and the dead form that had once been that of the Capitol guard is now Cato's.

"We have a victor for our seventy-fourth Hunger Games!" comes the taunting, booming voice of none other than Claudius. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Katniss Everdeen!"

"No!" I scream. "No! Peeta doesn't die! He's supposed to live! We are both supposed to live!" I stare helplessly as two hover crafts emerge from nowhere, one picking up Cato's body. The other one hovers above me, readying itself to pick up Peeta.

"I won't let you take him!" I scream at the hovercraft while clutching on to Peeta's body. I try to drag him along with me but his body feels as heavy as lead. The hovercraft inches closer and inside I can see the wild face of one of the mutts – the one that looked like Rue. She snarls at me and I scream, letting go of Peeta. Instantly, the hovercrafts takes this chance to take his body.

"Peeta!" I scream at the top of my lungs. "Peeta come back!" I cry.

"Hush now, Katniss. Consequences must be made. After all, you dared try to question the Capitol's authority." The same booming voice echoed within the landscape. I screamed and grabbed for a non-existant pouch of berries that should've been on my belt. I wanted to kill myself. Without Peeta, I felt worthless. Feeling hopeless, I fall to the ground and cry my heart out.

"Peeta," I whimper, "Come back to me."

"Katniss?" a hushed voice whispers. My wet eyes jerk open and I'm looking into Peeta's blue eyes, only visible by the nearby flickering flames. It was still dark out and everything was as it was before I fell asleep, including Gale fast asleep a few feet away from me.

"Peeta?" I say in a hoarse voice. I sluggishly get up and nearly flush with embarrassment when I realize I was dreaming all along. "A nightmare," I explain to Peeta.

His eyes seem troubled. "And I was in it because?" I turn a darker shade of red. I had probably yelled out his name during the nightmare.

"It was the Hunger Games," I say mystified, "I was the only one who came out alive." I let out a choked sob and Peeta takes me into his arms while trying to make me feel better.

"I'm here," he says into my ears. The sound of his voice makes me feel relieved and I twist myself into his arms, just like I did in the Games.

"I can't stop thinking about it," I say barely audible.

"Me neither," he says with ancient pain. "But I realized the Games helped me with just one thing."

"What is that?" I ask curiously.

"They gave me the chance to finally talk to you after all those years of only standing at the sidelines." Not knowing what to say, I only stare up into his eyes.

"I'm sorry Peeta," I finally whisper, "for everything."

"Can we pretend this is a night in the Games just one more time?" he asks. I gaze at him with questioning in my eyes. He smiles and drags over his sleeping bag, opening it wide enough for both of us to fit into it. I instinctively glance over at Gale and Peeta catches me.

"Don't worry. We can get up before he wakes." I can sense the urgency in Peeta's voice. What was the harm? Like I said before, this would be the last time they are going to see me in a long while.

As a response, I climb into the sleeping bag and wait for him to slip in. He does so right after me and he positions his arm under my head, just like during the days of the Games. But unlike the Games, I felt his new leg, cold as metal, pressed against me. A scar left forever from our battles. I ignore that feeling knowing I should be thankful for him being alive. Knowing I am going to need much energy tomorrow, I fall asleep instantly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed! I'd really be thankful for an extra handful though. But those of you that did, thank you so much! Enjoy the chapter! ******

The next morning I wake up extra early, way before the sun rises. The fire between us is burned out with only left over smoke slithering out from the charred timbers. Gale is sprawled in his sleeping bag next to me with a knife and his bow and arrow at hand. Right beside me in the warmth of the sleeping bag is Peeta, his chin placed over my head. I slowly ease myself out of the bag, trying not to wake anyone. I grab my backpack, knowing I was leaving to conserve the lives of the two boys. I didn't want any of the guilt of their fatalities to be forced into my hands.

I place my backpack over my shoulders and am about to set out but one more look at the boys sends me back. Without thinking, I give Gale a kiss on his forehead. His arm moves slightly and he frowns but he stays fast asleep. I walk over to Peeta and do the same but nearly jump back when he starts mumbling.

"Katniss," he breaths, "Don't go." I am stunned and am about to reply but shut my mouth when I figure out he is talking in his sleep and isn't awake at all. I am relieved but a feeling deep inside me had been wishing he did wake up to stop me. I brush his hair back slowly, tuck the note into his hand, and leave.

Tears form in my eyes and I drag myself away from the clearing and finally break into a jog away from our camp.

"Goodbye," I whisper to myself and I begin to sob. I take out Gale's map that I had stolen last night out of my pocket and follow the trail he marked out to nowhere.

After hours of wandering and drawing out on the map every new place I went through, it was midday. I sit down near a small creek and pull out an empty canister to fill up with water. After that I wash my face then feed myself minimal food, saving the rest for later. I am drawing out the creek on the map when a voice startles me.

"Look what we have here boys," a gruff boy from somewhere behind me hollers. I stand up and ready my bow to shoot at anyone who pops out.

"Wh-who is that?" I yell.

"Hey isn't that, what was it, Katniss Everdeen? The girl on fire?" another voice asks to the side of me followed by multiple laughs.

"Show yourselves you morons!" I scream uneasily, covering it up with a confident voice.

A heavy hand drops onto my shoulder and I scream. I am forced to turn and look into deep blue eyes of a pug-nosed kid much taller than me.

"Eh? This is the champion of the games? Everyone else must've been weaklings!" the boy snorts and his spit is thrown on my face. He grabs my wrists and smiles with power.

"Back off you pig," I growl and I spit in his face, making him let go of me. Suddenly, much stronger hands yank me back and hold me with my arms locked behind me.

"Let go!" I scream. The pig-nosed boy stands in front of me and scratches his curly head.

"Don't you dare spit on me," he growls and he then punches me in my lower abdomen. Four other boys come out of the bushes and have ropes and different articles of weapons in their hands.

"Wanna play with us?" a tall and large boy taunts with a snarl. I shiver under the other one's grasp.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" I try to menace. The tall boy pulls back a knife to aim at me and throws it absentmindedly, jabbing me on the shoulder. I howl with pain and they only laugh at me.

"Good one Dani! She's worth all the hassle. We'll let her die slowly." The pig-nosed boy glances at me with an evil smile. I gulp down and only look back. "After all," he continues, "She killed one of our people."

That's when I realize they aren't from my district. My eyes widen and I begin to wonder if I had actually neared another district.

"What district are you from?" I ask quietly.

"None of your business, Firegirl!" a smaller kid from the group calls out throwing another knife my way. It nearly misses my leg but instead cuts my knee, leaving a huge gash. I scream in reply. These boys were short-tempered and dangerous.

A couple hours later, I am tied to a tree trunk with infinite scars while watching the boys sit much too close to me, each one taking their turn at me. With their closeness, I can smell the stale alcohol in their breath, sending another jolt of fright through me. My anger and hatred is boiling over but I keep my mouth shut, knowing angering any of them will mean instant death. The boys are rummaging through my backpack and eating up all the food inside. That's when I remember the dagger I had retrieved from the Capitol guard is in my back pocket. With my tied up hand, I slowly struggle to reach the weapon when one of the boys starts talking.

"How do you want us to kill you? How 'bout drop a wasp nest on your head eh?" one of the boys calls out to me followed by laughter. I grind my teeth together, trying to control my anger.

"Or shoot you with an arrow?" another yells. My anger is near breaking point.

"Oh! And do you want us to sing you to death while we're at it?" the tall boy screams while doubled over laughing. I know they pulled the last straw and I let out a deafening scream.

"She's gone nuts man! Kill her!" the shorter drunk kid cries. He picks up a dagger and waves it at me. I scream louder and am struggling to get myself out of the ropes because anything for me is better than humiliation. Tears are streaming down my eyes and I only want to die. Memories of the games begin to haunt me and I continue to ring an ear-splitting cry.

I can hear the boys yelling and arguing as they run at me to shut me up. One of them puts a hand over my mouth and I bite down hard, making him howl as his fingers bleed. He then sends a knife through my side, leaving a deep wound. Another one kicks at me and I bare my teeth at him followed by another scream. The pig-nosed kid is trembling with energy as he picks up a bow and arrow and aims it directly at me. He pulls back the bow, laughs hysterically, and is about to let it go. I watch him with tear filled eyes and I am waiting for the shot. I shut my eyes while still screaming when I hear something whistle by my ear, making everyone around me dead quiet.

I shut up and open my eyes to stare at the pig-nosed kid. His body is dead on the floor with a knife stuck in his chest and his eyes still open. An instant kill. All the other boys around me are looking at him with trembling bodies. They all break into a run in different directions, not bothering to pick up the fallen boy. I'm left alone unluckily tied up. My eyes are scanning the area and my teeth are chattering with fear. A movement in a nearby tree makes me scream.

"Hush!" a voice calls out. Not quite sure what I should do, I stay quiet with my mouth ajar. A girl slightly older than me pokes out from the tree branches and gazes at me with big eyes.

"Are you OK?" she continues while jumping off the tree. I nod slowly and she bends over to pick up the knife that had been thrown into the dead boy's heart. She wipes the blood off on her shirt and jogs over to me. In moments, she had cut off the rope tying me down and is taming to my gashes.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"My name is Keel," she says. "I'm from district 11." At that moment, for some reason, I see a resemblance between her and little Rue. The dark satin skin, the bright eyes, and the bird-like features; except Keel is more experienced-looking.

"Rue," I whisper absentmindedly. Keel smiles and nods.

"You noticed?" she asks amazed.

"Noticed what?"

"Oh. Well I knew Rue," Keel pauses for a second. "She was my sister."

I am taken aback and my eyes grow wide. She was her sister? Why wasn't she depressed? Or filled with anger she hoped to fulfill? Or even killing me for not saving her sister's life?

The only word, however, that came out of my mouth was: "Is."

"Yes, she _is_ my sister," Keel fixes with a smile. Her dark hair falls over her eyes as she gazes at me. "So, you're Katniss Everdeen, huh?" I nod sadly and she brushes back my hair. "Well I find it an honor to meet you." I'm stunned by her words and sigh with relief. A deep frown then forms on her face. "But why are you out here? Why aren't you back home where everyone is celebrating for your accomplishment?"

I take in a breath and explain to her everything. Once I finish, a large smile is planted on her face for no reason.

"Why so happy?" I wonder aloud.

"My goals are the same as yours. I plan to reach the Capitol one day and overthrow them."

"But that's not my goal. That is Gale's. And I left him behind because I didn't want him or Peeta to get hurt."

"But I know deep down you feel the same, am I correct?" Keel stares at me, her vivid eyes waiting for an answer. I open my mouth and think for a second.

"Yes," I whisper. "I want to destroy that place they call our Capitol." My voice is bitter. What they did to us in the Hunger Games called for revenge. I nod slowly and look up at Keel.

"Welcome to the real world," Keel says with a smile. "We will redeem the world from the Capitol. For the deaths of the kids and for the death of Rue."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: hey guys! thanks for the reviews! I'm always so happy when a new one comes in, so keep sending them :p! anyways, this fanfic is more like a story story and not just one of those spin offs and short stories. It has like a lot of cool stuff in it and Katniss meets new ppl as seen in the previous chp. also, as you guys already know, this fanfic has its own conflict differing from the first book, Hunger Games. So plz read on and enjoy because it becomes really good! (by the way, don't worry, Peeta and Gale are coming back REALLY soon) XD**

So for two days Keel and I walk through the woods while talking about our life back at our districts. I found out that she hung out in the forest most of the days and she did the same work as Rue. She also told me that the boys that had caught me were also from district 11 and were close friends with Thresh, a boy who died in the games. She said they always traveled through the woods picking up strays and torturing them to death. The haunting picture of the pig-nosed boy flashed through my mind and I shivered, dropping that subject once and for all.

When we reach another clearing, the sun begins to set so we decide to take a break from the day. Keel readies the fire and I watch her intensely, remembering something about Rue.

"Rue told me she only had younger siblings," I tell her. Keel looks up at me and nods with guilt.

"Yeah, I wasn't exactly her favorite person. After all, I left the family two years ago."

"You left them? Why?" I ask curiously.

"Our father isn't the best. He was always drunk," Keel says in disgust. "He used to beat us to the point where I couldn't stand it anymore. And my mother, she would only stand there and watch us with fearful eyes, too scared to stop him in his rage!" Keel growls angrily while painting the image with her hands. "So one day, I decided to leave. I told Rue of my plans and I begged her to come with me but she couldn't leave our siblings. I knew I couldn't take all of them so I went off by myself. Rue hated me for that. She called me a wimp," Keel finishes up in a whisper while throwing twigs into the fire. Her face is now tear-stained and she breaks down and mourns.

I crawl over to her and wrap my arms around her, singing her the song I had sang to Rue when she was dying. Keel returns the hug and we sit their quietly under the darkness.

"Katniss, we're both going to get out of this alive," Keel whispers out of the blue.

"How do you know?" I wonder out loud.

"Because I won't let anything happen to you," Keel declares, "You are a sister to me."

"You remind me of Gale," I tell her with a weak smile as tears begin to form in my eyes.

"I'm starting to like this Gale," Keel jokes to lighten the mood. She gives me one last hug before spreading out a blanket to sleep on.

Peeta is holding on to me with one arm. His other hand is preoccupied with a sword. With it, he's battling the black suited Capitols. His nonmetal leg is wet with fresh blood and he limps around on it. I can feel the wounds covering my body and I feel weak. Blood is oozing out of some place on my head and dripping over my eyes.

"Peeta," I try to whisper to him. He doesn't hear me. His ears are a part of the battle he is in. Suddenly, the black suits ease out and a taller man appears in front of us. I recognize him as President Snow, the leader of our nation.

"Look who came to visit us," he says happily while walking towards us and stepping over the dead bodies of his men. His face is pure white and it's easy to see the plastic surgery in it all. His hair was also white but with black lines running through it.

"Our Hunger Games'champions," Snow continues with an eerie smile. He stops a couple feet away from us and Peeta takes an awkward step back, bringing me along with him.

"Well? What brings you here from all the way back in District 12?" he questions although I was somehow 100 percent sure he knew what we were here for.

"We're here to destroy you and this place you dare call our Capitol," Peeta spits at him while raising his sword and pointing it at the president. His hand is wavering with weakness but he steadies himself with the sword.

"Bad answer," Snow says gravely. My body is shivering with fear as what I dreaded happens. Snow signals something with his finger and Peeta and I instantly look up. A man is pointing a gun straight at us from a balcony camouflaged till now.

"Shoot him," Snow says with no emotion in his voice. The gun sounds off in unison with my scream and the arm that was protecting me goes limp. Peeta stumbles back and falls to the floor, his hand reaching for me.

"Katniss," he whispers as his eyes are forced shut by death.

"Peeta!" I scream and run to his side. I try to ease the blood from the heart wound but it's no use. It was an instant kill. I scream out his name one more time before knocked senseless.

I wake up instantly. My breathing is shallow and quick and my forehead is covered in beads of sweat. My eyes are wide and the blanket is ratted around my legs.

"Katniss, are you alright?" Keel asks from right beside me. I shake my head and start to cry. Keel pats my back and wipes my tears away with the blanket.

"It's OK Katniss. It was only a dream," she cooes.

"But it seemed so real," I cry. I sob on Keel's shoulder for a while longer before sleep finally overcomes the two of us.

Little did I know what was coming up next was far worse than a nightmare.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning I wake up to the sound of a scream. I jump up and ready my bow and arrow. Arms fling away my bow and I'm gagged and tied up in minutes. I look around and see Keel in the same state as I am with her wide eyes twinkling with confusion.

I finally notice our capturers, three men in black, Capitol guard uniforms. We are definitely in trouble.

"Well, well, well. Look what we've got here. Our murderer and her new friend," one of them snickers while tightening the ropes on my hand. I cry out as I feel the bruises forming on my wrists. Keel is now staring at me, still not comprehending these people are from the Capitol. One of them kicks at her and she tries to kick them back, only to be slapped by the same guard.

"What's your name you little troublemaker?" he growls at her while loosening her gag.

"I'd rather tell a pig then you," she spits back, no fear coming from her confident form.

"No problem. Once we're finished with you no one will ever know the name of the dead one," he menaces. Keel only stares him down as they tighten the gag back on her.

"The Capitol was searching for you for a long while," another guard says gruffly. "They even have your family imprisoned." My eyes grow big and I want to scream but the gag stops me, sending the three guards in a laughing fit. Steaming with anger, I try to kick at one with my free foot but the guard catches my ankle and pulls it up. This sends me to the floor with my head hitting the solid earth.

"Don't you two dare try to pick a fight," he warns, "You already killed two of our men." I smile evilly at him and he raises a fist to pound me down but the other one stops him.

"Orders from the Capitol told us to torture you to death," says the angry one. "To teach you a lesson." He pulls out a long, coiled up line from his back pocket and unrolls it. My eyes widen as I stare at the whip. I try to shake myself free from the hold of the guard but he only grabs onto my arms tighter. Beside me, Keel is trying to reach into her pocket to pull out her knife but the ropes are too tight. Both our eyes begin to well up with tears.

After moments, Keel and I are tied to trees with our stomachs against the trunk and our backs bare. I gaze over at her and I see her gaze locked on me. She tries to pull off a smile but the gag stops her. She winks at me and crosses her fingers and not even the gag can stop me from smiling. Keel is a strong-hearted spirit and no whip can take that away.

Without any warning, the first whip lash is struck onto my bare back and I let out a terrorizing scream.

"That's for the death of our men," says the whipper. Another lash reddens my back and I arch in pain.

"That's for belittling the Capitol," the whipper continues while sending a third streak across my back. I begin to wail but they ignore me. There's a slight pause after that lash before the whipper begins to talk again.

"And that one's personally from President Snow," he whispers near my ear. I shake my head and try to scream but nothing can escape my mouth.

Keel tries to wriggle out of the ropes but in response they send a lash her way, causing her to squeal. I can feel the warm blood oozing down my back and over my spine. Another lash is sent onto my skin and I squeeze my eyes shut to stop from screaming. Tears are now streaming nonstop from my eyes.

"Be strong," I continue to say over and over in my head. I try to ignore the pain but the gashing and bloody mess the thick whip is painting on my back isn't easy to ignore.

Two more lashes strike my back and I know my back is scarred for life. I start to cry out in agony and Keel is grinding her teeth next to me to keep herself from crying while a couple more lashes are whipped across her messy back.

"Please stop," I try to whisper over the gag as I cry. The guard with the whip hears me, sending one last whip lash onto my gruesome back before I black out. Next to me, Keel is screaming until suddenly her voice stops instantly.


	10. Chapter 10

My body feels paralyzed and numb. My eyes, which feel pasted shut, only see darkness. Suddenly, a wind of fresh air blows across my body and I begin to regain feeling. That's when I begin to regret it because my back begins to feel like flames are boiling the skin there. I start to scream and arch my back, thinking another whiplash was going to be sent my way. A warm hand clumps my mouth shut and I bite down hard, making the hand back away quickly. The owner of the hand begins to howl in pain. Then I hear someone else with a familiar voice laughing hysterically.

"Catnip what the hell was that for?"

My eyelids fly open and I scream out, "Gale!" If I could I would've ran to him but I realize I'm being carried. I twist my head and look at the blond headed boy whom I'm resting on.

"Peeta!" I cry happily and try to hug him while hanging over his back.

"Hey," he says unemotionally.

"I'm sorry-" I begin but Gale comes behind me and clamps a hand over my mouth. He then signals for Peeta to start jogging, making both of them break into a sprint. They seem extremely serious and it's as if they're trying to escape someone. I gaze at the body flung over Gale's back and I smile joyfully because they brought Keel. I point her way and signal to ask how she's doing. Gale only shrugs lightly then moves out of my sight and in front of Peeta.

"Why are you two running?" I ask Peeta quietly.

"Capitol guards are on our heels," he responds between breaths. My eyes grow big and I begin to tremble. "Don't worry Katniss, we'll take care of you," he reassures me while trying to press a cloth filled with medicine onto my back with his free hand. I take the cloth out of his hand and do it for him.

"I can run on my own," I reassure him and try to wriggle out of his grip. Instead, his grip becomes firmer and he shakes his head. "Come on Peeta," I beg.

"I don't want to lose you again," he says with hurt drowned in his voice.

"I'm sorry I left."

"But why Katniss?" he asks between breaths. He then pulls out the crumpled note from his pocket and shoves it into my hand. "That's BS Katniss. After all we've been through together you're still afraid for me."

"But I am, Peeta," I whisper while slowly placing the note into my pocket. I give up and place my head on his shoulder while I wait for them to stop for a break.

"Katniss," Peeta begins. I move my head so I'm looking directly at him. He stops running for a second and suddenly kisses me. "I missed you," he whispers while hugging me on to him tighter. Gale stops in front of him and calls out for him to hurry up.

"I missed you too," I say. I play and knot my hands in his hair as I wait impatiently for them to reach wherever their destination is. After that I press my head against his neck and breathe in the scent I had been missing for so long.

After another hour of running Gale takes us into an area where the trees were much denser. Peeta slowly slides me off of him and onto the ground and Gale does the same with Keel. Gale then puts his finger to his lips to quiet us down as the sound of running footsteps near us.

"Where did they go?" an elderly voice calls out.

"I think they went down this path," a younger Capitol guard replies and the two of them dash past us and through another set of trees.

"Wherever they are, they will be dead by tonight," the elder one orders while fading away into the forest.

Both Peeta and Gale let out a sigh of relief as the guards' footsteps fade off into the distance.

"That was close," Gale says.

"Where did you two come from?" I ask because it's the one question that is nagging at me.

For the first time Gale finally fixes his gaze on me. "You left us," he says gravely.

"Yes, I had to," I try to tell them.

"Katniss you never leave us, understood?" he tells me seriously.

"I guess," I say quietly, unsure if I was telling the truth.

"Do you not understand how worried we were?" says Peeta hysterically, joining the conversation. "We wake up and you're just missing! Anything could've happened to you! And that stupid note wasn't reassuring at all!" His blue eyes were blazing with anger. I drag myself over to him and give him a hug because the memories of my nightmare were seeping into my mind again.

"But of course I could predict you. I brought a second copy of my map so we followed the trail we were supposed to take," sneers Gale from behind me. I begin to laugh and Gale joins in.

"But look at the mess you got you and that girl into," Peeta says while placing a fresh towel on my back. "When we came to rescue you we were sure you both died of blood loss or maybe even blood poisoning."

"How is she?" I ask while pointing at Keel who is propped against a tree trunk. Gale goes to tend to her back while answering.

"Her heart is still beating and everything. I'm pretty sure she'll be conscious in a couple minutes or so."

"It's all my fault," I say.

"You bet it is," Peeta reinforces with no humor in his voice.

"Who is she anyways?" Gale asks. I tell them the whole story after I left them. Peeta and Gale were angry at me when I tell them about the gang that caught me before Keel saved me.

"I should've been there to chop off all their heads," Peeta growls.

"No, I would've done it to those pervs," says Gale coolly. His face is expressionless. I then continue my story and tell Peeta how Keel is actually Rue's sister. They even grow shocked when I mention we had passed District 11. When I finish off my tale, Gale suddenly hushes me. He points at Keel who is starting to moan.

"Katniss?" she mumbles clumsily. I scamper over to her and try to get her up.

"Keel! Yes I'm here. Were fine now, Keel. Please wake up." Suddenly, her eyes flutter open and Gale shifts a little in his seat. I gaze over at him but he's only looking down at the ground.

"Katniss oh thank goodness!" Keel begins while getting up slowly and holding on to me. "What happened?"

"Let me introduce you to my two friends, Gale and Peeta," I say while pointing each one out.

"Nice to meet you," she says politely before returning to the subject. "So what happened?"

"Gale?" I ask, wanting him to continue.

"Err. Well we came in just in time to see them whip the life out of you two. We instantly killed them off and untied the two of you. Right when we had you two in our hold, we heard Capitol's coming in from somewhere. We thought the three guys we killed probably told them they found you. So when we heard them, we carried you two off and well yeah, we came here."

"Thank you two so much," Keel cries. She then grabs the ragged towel off the floor and starts applying the medicine to her back. "They got us pretty good, huh Katniss?" she asks while reaching for her back. I grin at her and nod. "They can try but they can never get rid of us," she announces. Gale smiles from next to me and goes to aid her with the medicine.

"Let me help you with that," he says while taking the rag out of her hand and pressing it onto her back. Peeta then comes from behind me and starts applying the medicine onto my back. We sit there quietly before Keel starts to talk.

"So I heard you're dreams are the same as mine? To overthrow the Capitol?" she asks Gale.

"Yes. I want to destroy every bit of them," he says with anger, pressing harder onto Keel's back.

"Ouch. Watch it, my back isn't something you can exactly take your anger out on right now," she jokes. Gale turns red and lightens his grip instantly. "We're saving all that anger for the Capitol," Keel finishes off.

"The problem is though, I don't know how to defeat the Capitol," Gale says with embarrassment. That thought finally hit me and Peeta. We all begin to ponder when Keel breaks in.

"That's where I come in," she begins while lifting her hair for Gale to get medicine around her upper back. "Let me explain to you the whole government of the Capitol." Keel drops her hair and begins to draw out everything she is about to say to us next with a stick onto the dirt. Her eyes are so into her fantasy and drawings that she doesn't notice me and Peeta moving closer to see.

"You see this person?" she begins while pointing to a stick figure she drew on the ground. "That's President Snow. He's the leader of Panem."

"Yes we know that," whispers Gale.

"But he isn't only the leader you see," she continues, "He's the thoughts, minds, and spine of the Capitol. Without him to lead, there is no Capitol."

"So that's it? We just kill him?" Gale questions uneasily. Keel shakes her head.

"Of course not. There wouldn't be any fun in that," she jokes. "You see, he's practically dictator of the place. Because of that, getting through his guards won't be so easy. What they send at us now is the easy stuff. The guards of the president, well, they're something else. Tons of them and extremely dangerous. And his advisors and elderly, they aren't just known for their colorful wigs. If we kill them off, the Capitol will be in chaos, making it easier to reach the President."

"I like it," Gale says instantly. Keel looks up at him with a smile. They look at each other for a second too long.

"I guess that means we've got to train," Peeta says, breaking the uncomfortable status.

"Definitely," says Gale. Me, on the other hand had a stomach that was just about ready to come out of my mouth. The nightmare I had the night before was haunting me. Was it a glimpse into the future or just a regular nightmare? I gulp uneasily and look over to Peeta who's also staring intently at me. I let out a wary smile and he does the same.

"Shall we get the fire going?" asks Gale, "The sun is setting."

"Sure," I mumble and Keel and I watch as the boys set up the fire. Next to me, Keel is smiling happily.

"Katniss, I have a good feeling about this. We're going to make history."

"Or we're going to be history," I say under my breath as I gaze at the two boys and girl who may not even live to see another day. After all, everything around here was becoming unpredictable.


	11. Chapter 11

My breathing is shallow and unhealthy. I bolt upright to face the icy night air.

I shake my head as I realize it was only another nightmare. Shivering with fright and coldness, I try to stagger to my feet.

"What's wrong Katniss?" I turn around to face Gale.

"N-nothing," I mumble uneasily, remembering my dream. I try to forget the wounds and scars I had seen on the three of them.

"Catnip what are you talking about? Was it a bad dream?"

"Yeah," I whisper. He gives me a hug and smiles at me. "I'm afraid I might lose you all."

"You won't, Katniss," he states, "We'll all make it, you'll see."

"I don't know," I reply uneasily.

"Guess what," he tells me with newfound happiness. I look up at him, waiting for the news. "I found out where we are. I went looking around for a while and found the barbed fence. But it wasn't our district or District 11's. We're next to District 9." My mouth falls open in disbelief and I clap my hands quietly.

"Only eight more to go before we reach the Capital!" I cry out happily.

"But remember," he warns, "The Capital is behind mountains. It'll be hard work climbing up those colossal landforms." I nod as I thought about the cold weather my teachers used to tell me dominated that area. We would need to find new supplies before reaching them.

"Ow," Gale suddenly calls out. I glance up at him to see him rubbing his head. He looks up towards a nearby tree and frowns. "That was weird," he mumbles.

Suddenly, I feel an acorn smack my forehead and I cry out, "OUCH!" Gale silently tells me to be quiet then we both sneak towards the source of the acorns. Gale stops next to a tree and gazes upward. Another acorn is sent down and hits him square between the eyes.

"Hey!" he calls out. I look back towards our camp to see if anyone else is awake. Both Keel and Peeta are still fast asleep. I slowly push Gale aside and begin climbing up the tree rapidly.

"Get down!" a small voice spits down at me. I find the kid's leg dangling off the side of a branch and pull on it hard, sending him down. He screams as he falls and I know Keel and Peeta probably woke up by now.

"Let go!" the child's voice cries as he hits the branch next to me.

"What were those acorns for?" I question between my teeth.

"You're invading my space!" he says while pointing a finger at me.

"Whatever," I growl and shove the boy down so that he is caught by Gale's waiting arms. The boy bites and claws at Gale but he can't escape.

"Kidnappers!" the boy tries to scream at the top of his lungs. Peeta, who had woken up, runs over to Gale and places a hand over the little boy's mouth, which bites down hard. Peeta cries out and wants to punch the boy but Keel grabs his fist. Instead, she takes the boy out of Gale's arms and lets him stand up. He tries to run off but Keel has a good hold on his arm.

"We're not going to hurt you," she says sweetly. "Just tell us your name and where you're from."

"None of your business, old lady!" he screams and tries to stomp on Keel's foot.

"That's it!" Gale yells, obviously annoyed, and grabs the little boy from his midsection and holds him so that his legs are hopelessly kicking the air behind Gale. "What's your name little boy?" he warns.

"Okay okay! Jeez everyone is always so mean to me! My name's Alex. I'm from District 9," the boy says quickly while staring at Gale's arm muscle. Gale seems satisfied with himself and sets the boy down.

"A wanderer," Keel states.

"Is that what you call us, you old lady?" the boy replies.

"OK, kid, we'll leave you alone if that's what you want." Gale starts to walk off and motions us to follow him, leaving the kid. I jump off the tree and follow the trio when the kid calls from behind us.

"Wait!" he yells. "Where are you guys from?" Gale turns back with a playful smile.

"And why would YOU want to know?" he jokes. The boy's face turns red and he crosses his arms while he points his nose to the air.

"Just wondering."

Gale keeps studying him till the boy starts stomping his feet with an annoyed look on his face. "Okay okay! I'm just thinking maybe I could come with you," he mutters under his breath. Gale once again looks pleased with himself and walks back towards the boy.

"What are you doing?" I whisper harshly to him but he ignores me.

"Sure kid," he says to the boy while leaning down to look at him face to face. "You can tag along ONLY if you're up for fighting. And when I say fighting, I mean kill-somebody fighting." The boy's eyes grow wide with fear. "And our target is the Capital," Gale continues. The boy's frightened features turn into a sudden evil smile.

"I'm in," he calls out right away. Gale smiles at him and ruffles his hair.

"Hold on a sec Gale!" Keel cries from behind me. "We don't even know this kid! What if his parents go looking for him or something! We can't just pick up innocent people to bring along!"

Alex answers right away. "I don't have parents," he whispers. I gaze at him and for once, that plastered frown on his face turns into the face of a small child. His begin tearing up and then he continues, "And my only family was my brother. That is, before they killed him." Keel sucks in a breath behind me and suddenly the flashback of the Avox girl and the boy with her runs through my mind.

"Tell me what happened," I say to the boy.

"I don't know," he grumbles uneasily. "My brother, like me, hated the Capital and he wanted to do something about it. He took his girlfriend and they went and killed somebody that was supposedly from the Capital. Somebody important, my friends had told me. Then, the Capital hunted them down and killed them."

"Was his girlfriend a redhead?" I whisper. Alex studies me and nods slowly. My eyes begin to water and Peeta runs up to me, trying to calm me down.

"What was her name?" I continue.

Alex looks at me with a funny face and slowly pronounces her name. "Geena. And my brother's name was Andy."

"I'm sorry," I whisper and I turn my back to the boy, remembering how I could've saved them if I hadn't been so frightened. The flashback of the boy being shot down repeats itself over and over in my mind. Somewhere in the Capital, Geena was an Avox and she is still alive. I had to go save her because I owed her one.

"Is there something wrong with her?" Alex asks from behind me.

"What's wrong, Katniss?" Peeta asks.

"The Avox girl," I whisper to him and understanding crosses his face. I had told him the story about her and the boy back when we were readying ourselves for the Hunger Games.

"It wasn't your fault," he urges. I shake my head and run over to the boy, giving him a hug he doesn't return.

"Geena is still alive. She's an Avox in the Capital," I tell him while still giving him a hug. His eyes grow wide with amazement and the first question that pops into his head is asked.

"And my brother?" I shake my head and he only shrugs. "Then I should come with you. I want to show that Capital that they can't control us." I smile and let go of him. Gale and Keel are still confused but I tell them I would explain to them the story later.

We finally take note that dawn has come and birds are singing from every tree. We settle down for breakfast that Keel and I are readying. I realize how the pain from my back has subsided and it seems the same way for Keel.

"So Alex," Peeta begins, "Is there others like you?" Alex nods and points north.

"Over through those trees, you'll find about five more that have also lost their parents or have no home. They all have their own personal grudge against the Capital." From next to me, Gale smiles.

"We can create a whole army," he sighs.

"I don't know," I say uneasily. The thought of all those innocent boys giving up their lives for something that may never happen made knots in my stomach.

"Such a worrier," Gale laughs and nudges me from the side.

"If everyone here was as reckless as you are, you wouldn't last a day," I challenge, trying to lighten my mood.

That's when we hear the earsplitting gunshot echo through the forest.


	12. Chapter 12

"What was that?" I whisper uneasily. Everyone around me becomes still except for Alex who is shaking uneasily. I realize how young he is. He's probably eleven at the most. His brown eyes grow wide as he gazes at each one of us and he begins to choke on a sob, making Gale slams a hand over his mouth.

"Shh," Gale warns. Alex nods and learns to shut up.

Keel stands up to see what happened when a voice stops her.

"Don't move a single muscle," the gruff voice warns. Keel raises her hands and resumes her seat, her eyes wide with fear. We all stare at the bushes where an ugly man emerges with a shotgun pointed at us.

"We don't want to make this harder than it already is," he growls. I study his black uniform and roll my eyes. Another Capital guard.

I suddenly turn to my friends when I hear each one of them begin to shout. I gasp when I see all of them are being held with their arms behind their back, each with a Capital guard behind them.

"Katniss Everdeen," the Capital guard in front of me spits out. He motions for me to go to him and I shake my head. "Don't you dare say no to me," he warns and aims the shotgun towards my heart.

"Katniss!" Peeta cries but his legs buckle when the guard behind him kicks at his shin.

"Ouch!" the guard in front of me cries. I look over at him and he's rubbing the side of his head. Instantly, he points the shotgun towards a nearby tree and shoots something inside of it. A little boy around the Alex's age falls out of the tree limply.

"No!" Alex squeals and tries to release himself from the guard's grasp, which is no use. The guard with the shotgun gaits over to the maimed boy and grabs him by the shoulder. I notice that the guard hadn't killed him, only wounded him on the side. The boy is breathing heavily and his eyes are wide with fear. The guard aims the gun to the boy's head and is about to pull the trigger.

"No, please don't!" I wail. "Take me instead! Don't kill him!" The guard turns to me and raises his eyebrows.

"I don't see why you care for this brat but you have a deal," he growls, throwing the boy to the floor. I breathe out a sigh of relief and take one last look at my friends. Keel is still struggling with her guard and so is Gale. Peeta is shaking his head wildly and yelling to me not to listen to the guard. I turn back and stare ahead as I drag myself over to the waiting guard.

He grabs my arm and yells in victory. I yelp because his hands are leaving deep bruises on my arms.

Suddenly, one of the other guards let out a choking last breath. The man holding me and I turn and stare as the guard's body falls to the ground while clutching his chest. We both then look up at Gale who is standing before him with a bloody knife in his hand.

"Let go of Katniss," Gale orders between clenched teeth as he points his knife at the guard holding me.

"You don't know who you're dealing with, do you?" my guard warns.

"As a matter of fact, I do," Gale replies, and with no warning, he sends his knife from his side where it hits Peeta's guard on his abdomen. The guard instantly lets go of Peeta and clutches his side. Peeta pulls away and using his own knife, finishes him off.

Gale pulls the handgun out of the belt of his dead guard and shoots the two guards holding down Keel and Alex. I continue to stare at the minute battle until I suddenly realize I'm being dragged away and through the brush.

"Gale!" I scream and the guard holding me smacks me across the face to shut me up. Gale turns to look at me and instantly breaks into a sprint. Peeta and Keel follow after him, each one holding a knife or a gun.

Suddenly, another gunshot sounds throughout the forest. The guard clutching my arm blows at the steam coming out of the barrel of his shotgun as Gale falls to the floor, his hand on his bloody side. Keel staggers to his side and starts crying as she tries to carry away Gale.

"No!" I scream as I try to relieve myself from the guard's grip.

"Let's go, sweetheart," the guard crows and breaks into a run. He pulls out a walkie-talkie and orders for a hover craft to come pick us up. I look over my shoulder just in time to catch Peeta still chasing after us. I wish I could feel relieved but I know he's too far away.

The guard holding me stops and looks up. I follow his gaze and stare in awe as an aircraft appears out of thin air and beams a light down at us. I feel myself being carried off the ground.

I gaze back down and see Peeta looking up at me helplessly.

"Katniss!" I hear him yell, the word echoing throughout the soundless forest. Tears form in his eyes and he throws his knife up at us in a hopeless matter. My hand reaches down to him and his trembling hand reaches up. The distance between the two of us right about kills me.

"I love you," I say hopelessly and I begin to hear myself cry. I can read out the same words playing back at me from his mouth and I try weakly to smile.

Because in such little time, I realized who I really loved after all.

All that I'm left to see are Peeta's blue eyes gazing up at me before I'm enveloped in darkness.

"Nice and easy," the guard's despicable voice rumbles in my ear. The silence afterwards is cut by an evil laugh.

"Nice and easy, dear Katniss."


	13. Chapter 13

Pain. Too much pain. I scream even before I open my eyes and a sudden electrical shock runs through me. I scream out again in agony and the shocks burn through my body.

"Stop! Please!" I whimper but the only reply I get is an evil laugh. I open my eyes and stare at the face of an old man, an elderly. He's wearing a lab coat and wide-rimmed glasses that let out a glare from his beady eyes. I spit in disgust on his wrinkled and twisted face. He puts on a straight face and messes with a control device in his hand, sending a new wave of electricity through my body. I was, indeed, in an electric chair.

"Stop it," I order between clenched teeth. He smiles at me and twists a knob on his control, making the shock travel through my body more intensely.

"Aaagh!" I scream. I feel like every nerve in my body is being burnt out and my fingers slowly go numb. My brain is buzzing inside my head and my eyes feel like they're going to pop out. Tears run down my face and I clench my jaw, waiting for the pain to subside, even if it meant death. My breathing discontinues and my arms go limp.

"That's enough for today," a voice orders from behind the elder. The elder grunts unhappily and pushes his glasses up his nose. He then tones down the knob till only the sharp tingling of the electricity is left in my body. A man, once hidden by the shadows of the dark room, steps in front of me. His face is illuminated by the light.

"Katniss Everdeen," he says with interest. I stare at him and realize this is President Snow. His white hair with the black lines running through it let out an eerie glow.

"Carl Snow," I reply in the same tone. My jaw still feels like its clenched and I try to relax it by flexing it.

"That is no way you talk to your president, especially when your death is on the edge of a cliff."

"Kill me, see if I care," I reply. The president laughs and claps his hands as if I said something funny.

"Something the matter, Mr. President?" I ask, spitting in disgust at the last words.

"Katniss, we won't kill you, if you like." He leans in closer. "The least I can do is offer a compromise."

I glare at him as he continues. He pulls away from me and pats the old man on the back. "This is Charles Hooden. A member of my council," he says and glances up at me.

"You don't have a council. You're just a selfish dictator." The elder is tempted to twist the knob on his device but the president calms him down. The president looks at me coolly and begins to talk.

"You have a big mouth for such a fragile girl. If I weren't generous, I would've let you died with those berries."

"And look where I ended up instead," I reply sarcastically. The president glares at me and twists his face like he just ate something sour.

"Keep that up and your friends will be dead. We can easily track them down, you know." I frown and press my lips together, knowing the president won that argument.

"So you realize Katniss, that you are here for a reason," he continues while pacing the floor in front of me. He waves off the elder who stumbles out of the dark room and shuts the iron door behind him.

"Obviously," I growl.

"Now tell me Katniss, why? Why would you do such a thing to the Capitol?"

"That's like asking you why you would do such a thing to the Districts," I answer with attitude.

"You're not being good," he growls and he pops out the same device the elderly had and threatens to turn it on. "As you know, we started the Games because you peasants tried to rebel. You good-for-nothing freaks should've shut your mouths and stayed in your homes as you were born to do." By the look on his face, I could tell I am starting to tug on the president's last straw.

"And what gives you guys privileges over us? Your wacky hairdos and over-dramatic behavior?" The president tunes up the knob and I scream out in pain. He then turns it back down and resumes to pacing the room.

"Don't waste your breath, Katniss. If you work with me for a bit longer I might not kill you right now."

"That makes me feel a whole lot better."

"Katniss. You proved many skills through the Hunger Games. An eleven is pretty impressive. I would turn you into an Avox, but that would be no fun for me. Your abilities prove more than that."

"Are you asking for me to work for you?" I growl.

"Just keep your mouth shut for one second, peasant. Like all my other guards, I can program you so that you can fight for the Capitol." He pauses and looks at me.

"Go eat your wig," I mutter with a glare.

"Let me rephrase everything I just told you. You _will_ work for me. Either that or I kill you."

"Kill me!" I scream back at him.

"I would, but killing you wouldn't make such a good image for the Capitol. Katniss, we have your family under our guard. If you want them to live happily ever after, then bow down to my words. Work for me, Everdeen." My bottom lip trembles as I think about poor Prim shut out from the rest of the world because of my mistakes. The whole time I was trying to defend her and one stupid decision turned everything back on her. She was too weak. I had to help her, even if that meant destroying me.

"Katniss, it's the least you can do for Primrose." I glance up to face the president's icy stare. He knew he had me in his clutches this time.

"I'll do it," I whisper. The president smiles evilly and releases the chains around my wrists and legs, making me fall to the ground. He claps twice and guards poor in from everywhere. They pull me to my feet and I don't try to fight back.

An elderly in a white lab coat emerges from between the black-suited guards and pulls out a syringe. My eyes study the shot but the rest of my body feels paralyzed. I raise my arm and watch carefully as he inserts the needle into my forearm.

I easily feel the poisoned liquid seeping through every vein in my body. My eyes instantly dilate and my eyesight is covered by black splotches.

I fall back into the arms of a guard and I look up into his expressionless eyes. I am going to wake up and be one of them, I realize. I am going to have no feelings, no thoughts, nothing.

"No wait!" I scream and try to scramble out of his hold. But I know it's too late. The poison reaches my brain and I settle into a deep sleep, knowing I would wake up a different person.


	14. Chapter 14

Kill, kill, kill.

That's all that goes through my head. I look down at my uniform, a black outfit with the Capitol emblem sewed on the chest area. In my hand is a handgun. On my back is a bow and arrow that I professionally handle. I am a deadly weapon and all I know is that I had to kill. Kill whoever threatens the president. My president.

All of us guards march out onto the central platform. In front of us stands President Snow and he eyes each one of us carefully. I can swear that his eyes lingered over me for a second longer and that makes me grin. I am getting attention by my master. That should be good news.

I never had a life before the transformation. President Snow said so. He told me I was only a girl that lived alone in the forest with nowhere to go. He did me a favor by bringing me to his home, The Capitol.

There are a hundred of us. I am the youngest of the guards. All the other ones are at least twenty years old. Because of this, I feel special, more important.

It has been two weeks since my transformation now but I already feel like a professional. So far, I have been sent out to finish off simple jobs for the president.

We are all called to order. President Snow is pacing in front of us, his specialty guards. He is rereading our Code of Conduct, telling us we all had a grudge against the districts because each one tried to kill us. I wonder which district tried to get rid of me, but President Snow never told me.

After reading our Code of Conduct, President Snow turns to us and we salute him in unison. He salutes back and stares at each one of us gravely.

"Men and women of the Capitol," he begins as his eyes land on me and don't waver. "A rebellion has begun among the districts. We had tried to settle them down from the beginning, but many of my men's lives were taken. I leave this rebellion in your hands. It is predicted they will be nearing the Capitol any day now and we must have all of you ready. Understood?"

"Sir, yes sir!" we all declare as one. He smiles evilly and points a finger at me.

"Everyone here is dismissed to the quarters, except Katniss. I need a word with you."

Everyone salutes the President again then leaves to the main quarters of the Presidential guards. I wait for everyone to be dismissed then I follow the President to his private office. He takes a seat and watches me enter.

"Katniss, I have a special job for you," he begins and smiles when he sees the joyful look on my face. "This rebellion is being led by someone you may have encountered in your previous life." I smile gruesomely. The rebellion was led by my own personal enemy. I could pull off revenge mechanisms.

"Yes, Katniss," he continues with the same smile as mine. "But you won't be leading the other guards." My face drops. I thought I was going to be appointed a special task. "Don't jump to conclusions, Katniss," he scolds. I ask for forgiveness and he gives it to me. "I want you to pretend."

I smile. I was going to be the President's own personal spy.

"Yes, Katniss," he cracks as if reading my mind, "you will be spying for me. But be cautious for they will do the same." I look at him in confusion. "They will pretend to take you under their wing for they will believe I don't want you anymore." I growl. How dare they think the President hates me?

"Is it understood?" he commands. I nod and salute. He smiles at me and takes out something from his desk drawer. He hands it to me and I study the object.

"You are our greatest weapon in this battle, Katniss. You will be sent on your way tomorrow morning. One of these," he points at the object, "was implanted in your head when we transformed you. Within it is a microchip so that we can detect where you are at all times through our computer. We also can control your thoughts and actions." I stare at him with my eyes wide. He leans in and whispers, "For your own safety." I nod in approval and understanding and salute him. He is going to keep me safe.

On my way out the door I let out a toothy grin. Having personal attention from the president was a big thing for all us guards.

When I reach the Presidential Guards dining hall, a whole supper is lied out for us. I quickly take a seat between two strangers and engulf the food on my plate. When all our plates are replaced with desserts, I look up at the girl serving me my plate.

My breath is caught in my chest and my eyes widen. The Avox has flaming red hair that grabs my attention. The girl is staring at me as well and tears are rolling down her face.

"Do I know you?" I ask her. She lets out a quiet sob and looks around, making sure no one notices us. She turns back to me and nods once. She picks up a dirty plate from in front of me and glances at me one more time before moving on. I stare behind her, my brain hurting as I try to decipher who she is.

Minutes later, we are all dismissed to our chambers.

That night I dream of nothing in particular, at first. Then, voices in my head begin to echo through my mind.

"Katniss, wake up! You're not like this! The Capital changed you!" I recognize the voice as my own. But the voice sounds vulnerable, weak. It's as if I dug it out from the back of my mind.

"Katniss you can't do this! The president is lying to you! You know it! Remember THE HUNGER GAMES!"

I wake up, startled. In seconds, my dream is forgotten as if locked up in another chamber of my brain. I look over and sleeping beside me is a small girl. We are both lying down high up in a tree in the middle of a forest. I realize I'm still dreaming.

I lightly grab her arm and try to shake her awake. Who is she and why does she look so familiar?

"Katniss?" she says weakly. She moves the dark hair out of her face and her pixy like features look up at me. I stare into her big eyes and suddenly, I'm brought back into another world.

"_Don't go." Rue tightens her grip on my hand._

"_Course not. Staying right here," I say. I move in closer to her, pulling her head onto my lap. I gently brush the dark, thick hair back behind her ear._

"_Sing," she says, but I barely catch the word._

_Sing. My throat is tight with tears, hoarse from smoke and fatigue. The song that comes to me is a simple lullaby, one we sing to fretful, hungry babies to sleep with. _

_I give a small cough, swallow hard, and begin._

I'm brought back into the dream and I look at Rue with confusion.

"Wha-what happened? Why am I here?" I ask in bewilderment.

She reaches over to me. "Katniss, they did something to you."

But right before we can touch each other, a loud screech enters my mind and I instantly wake up from the startling dream. I scream till at last the noise subsides. I glance around and notice all the other guards around me are still fast asleep. My face is coated in sweat and I'm shaking wildly, but I don't know why.

"Why am I still awake?" I ask myself. I slowly lie down and try to rest but my mind is troubled with something I can't even recall.

What had I been dreaming about?


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews, as you all already know, they make my day. ******** I just ask a favor to keep reviewing because I want to know how my story is doing!! Please it'll only take a second!! I really really really hope you guys are enjoying the story because I really do put all my effort and stuff into it! :D I promise you will enjoy. **

**~Oh! and a spoiler: you're going to meet Peeta and Gale again in this chapter XD**

**~Disclaimer: I do not (but I wish I did) own Hunger Games or Katniss or Peeta or Gale or any other character in the book!!**

**ENJOY! (AND review!)**

The next morning I am woken up earlier than the rest of the guards. I instantly get up and follow the Elder who had come to wake me to the Dining Hall where he tells me to eat before I am set off on my journey. I take a seat as the Elder exits the room.

The Avox girl with the red hair walks in and places a bowel of fruits and oatmeal in front me and motions for me to eat. When she sets the plate down before me I look up at her but her gaze is diverted from me. She nods to no one in particular and slips out of the room. I gaze at door she left from for a while longer before lifting my spoon to eat.

That's when I see the note stuck under my bowl. I glance around and notice the surveillance cameras blinking red all over the hall so I slowly slide the note off the table and into my pocket, hoping none of the cameras caught it. Something inside of me told me to do this.

I gulp down my cereal and head for the President's office. My job as the official spy is about to begin.

After talking to the President and his council, I finally leave the Capitol premises and find out that the chip in my head also has a microphone that I hear commands from. The elders from back at the Capitol tell me the directions down the mountain. After that, they had said, I was on my own.

After climbing through the treacherous path, I finally reached the base of the mountain. What lies ahead of me is forest. The sun is breaking from the east; dawn has arrived. I don't feel tired so I continue walking into the wilderness with no more directions being sent at me. Something inside of me embraces the forest environment but that love is shaken off right away-The work of the microchip.

I gaze down at my attire in disgust. The president had told me I had to wear this so that I stood out as a lost girl running from the Capitol. I am wearing worn out hunting boots, a torn and too big shirt, and a skirt. An old carved-out set of bow and arrows is strapped to my back. Whoever designed it was pure genius.

I have been walking for a couple more hours when rustling from nearby bushes catch my attention. I instinctively pull out my bow and arrow and aim at the bushes. A small child, the age of twelve, pops out with a knife in his hand. He looks frightened but aims the knife at my heart. I'm about to let go of the bow and hit him with the deadly arrow when a voice halts both of us.

"No Jif!" I look to the side and a boy not that much older than me comes out of the bushes and runs at me. I'm about to point the arrow his way but an elder in my head tells me not to. The elder gives me instructions and my eyes widen, but I follow. I drop the bow and run to the boy.

"Peeta!" I scream happily. The name sounds weird on my tongue but I pretend I had known it from before. The blue eyed boy rushes to me and hugs me tightly and I try to do the same. Why does this feel so real? I thought they were also pretending?

"Katniss, you're back! What happened?" The boy is crying now but he won't let go of my hand. This feels weird to me but the elder in my head insists I keep clinging on to him.

"I escaped," I say in a fake tone. He laughs happily and leans in for a kiss. I back off right away and the elder in my head begins to scold me. Peeta on the other hand is looking at me with a frown as if something is wrong.

"We missed you, Katniss," he continues with a smile plastered back on his face. I now take in his features. His face is covered with bruises and scars. His wispy blonde hair falls over his crystal eyes. His arms are bruised as well but they have built in muscle from long term hard work.

In my mind I'm wondering why my traitors slash enemies would miss me, but I continue to speak as the elder tells me to.

"I missed you too. I was so scared that something happened to you guys."

"Come with me Katniss!" Peeta says and pulls me between trees. The boy whose name is Jif follows without a word. My mouth opens in awe as we reach a clearing where about forty teenagers are practicing with fake swords. Peeta turns to me and smiles.

"We've been gathering them along the way. They all want to help destroy the Capitol." I want to choke or spit on him but the elder tells me not to.

"How many kids?" the elder asks in my head.

"About forty," I whisper.

"Excellent," the elder says grimly.

Peeta looks at me with a weird look on his face. "You look different," he notes.

"Do I?" I reply. He studies me for a while longer then shrugs.

"Well, let's not keep Gale and Keel waiting any longer." The name Gale? Where did I hear that before? A shock goes through my brain and that thought is forgotten.

"Stay on task," the elder orders.

Peeta, who is still holding my hand for some reason, pulls me over to the front of the kids and teens. Standing before them is a tall boy, much stronger than Peeta, and a skinny girl who looks older than me by some years. They're standing much too close and are deep in conversation.. This sends some weird sense of jealousy through me and once again, that thought is scattered by the microchip.

"Gale!" Peeta yells and pulls me over to the strong boy. Gale looks at me and nearly drops a paper in his hand. He takes a step away from Keel as he blushes and comes to give me a tight hug. The girl, Keel, follows behind and tears of joy are streaming down her face.

"Katniss! You came back!" she squeals. She hugs me after Gale lets go and I return the hug.

"What happened?" Gale insists, his hand still on my shoulder. Why are all the boys here touching me so much?

"I escaped from the Capitol and I found my way back here," I explain in an upbeat tone. After I finish speaking, Gale is still staring at me and Keel tries to break the tension by hugging me again. Gale stops her and steps back from me, releasing his grip on my shoulder.

"Katniss?" he asks. I gaze up at him and frown. Did I say something wrong? Is he noticing my cover up?

"What's wrong, Gale?" Keel asks from behind him. Peeta hadn't let go of my hand but he's starting to.

"What's wrong?" I ask as well.

"You seem…different," Gale says skeptically. He reaches a hand and touches my forehead gingerly where a bump is obvious. "What's this?" he asks.

I know that's where they had implanted the microchip but I only shrug. I reach up and touch that same spot and I pretend to wince.

"I think I hit my head along the way," I try to explain. Gale is still staring at me and the teens around us have grown quiet.

"Gale, there's nothing wrong with her," Keel insists from behind him as he moves his hand away from me.

"Katniss?" he asks again in a voice that sounded so far away. My eyes suddenly become unfocussed and a memory presses to enter my stubborn brain. I open my mouth to reply. Tears begin to roll down my cheeks. Something is wrong here.

"_We could do it, you know," Gale says quietly._

"_What?" I ask._

"_Leave the district. Run off. Live in the woods. You and I, we could make it," says Gale._

"Katniss he betrayed you!" the elder rattles into my brain. My eyes focus again and I look up at the stranger boy.

"Yes, Gale?" I ask. His eyes well up with tears but he moves his hand off of my forehead. He turns his back to me for a second before talking again.

"Now that you know the way to the Capitol, can you take us there?"

"Yes," I reply. Peeta smiles from next to me and gives me a hug. I return the hug but my eyes are still on Gale. He holds a piece to my past and something inside of me was dying to know it.

Gale turns back to me and orders Peeta to let me go rest. His gray eyes glance at me for one more second and I'm caught in them.

"The Seam," I babble out recklessly. He raises his eyebrows and nods slowly.

"Yes, Katniss. That's where you used to live." Everyone is looking at me as if I said something weird. I bite my tongue and internally scold myself.

I pretend to laugh hysterically and sigh. "Yes, I just miss it so much." I beam a smile at the group and everyone smiles back except for Gale. I turn my back to everyone and look off into the distance. Everyone behind me resumes to chatting.

My eyes are wide and the elder talking in my head curses. I had done something wrong.


	16. Chapter 16

Images of Gale and Peeta are whirring through my mind. There was something about them I can't put my finger on. I know I'm dreaming and it's bothering me. I force myself awake.

My eyes flutter open and I'm looking straight into blue eyes. It's Peeta.

"Peeta!" I exclaim in surprise. He blushes and backs away from me a little. I pick up my head and look around. It's the middle of the night and all the teenagers I had seen practicing that day are all snoozing around me. Gale and Keel are next to me and fast asleep.

"Oh, sorry, Katniss," Peeta mumbles and he tries to smile. He places a ginger finger on my arm and traces a scar that is there. "What happened? Did they hurt you?" His eyes let out a glow of hatred and he looks into my eyes. I stutter on my words, waiting for the elder to send me instructions. No instructions vibrate through my mind and I realize he's probably asleep right now, like I should be.

"No, no of course not!" I mumble. Peeta looks at me and raises his eyebrows.

"Then where did it come from?" I'm not even sure myself, but when I glance at the scar, memories from the transformation appear. _They had hurt me. I was trying to fight back._

"Your eyes," Peeta begins. I realize my eyes were unfocused so I shake my head and smile at him.

"Well I guess we need to rest." I fake a yawn and start to lie back down, but Peeta stops me.

"Katniss," he begins uncertainly. I look back at him and his blue eyes engulf me. I try to shift my gaze but I can't. It's useless.

_I loved him._

I shake my head and press my temples. Where was the elder when I needed him?

"Katniss, stop doing that with your eyes," Peeta cries. He raises my head with his finger and I am forced to look into his eyes again. He leans in for a kiss and I am about to move away. Remembering how the elder had been mad when I backed off the first time, I let him kiss me.

That was a fatal mistake.

"_Katniss," he says. I go over to him and brush the hair back from his eyes. "Thanks for finding me."_

"_You would have found me if you could," I say. His forehead's burning up. Like the medicine's having no effect all all. Suddenly, out of nowhere, I'm scared he's going to die._

"_Yes. Look, if I don't make it back –" he begins._

"_Don't talk like that. I didn't drain all that pus for nothing," I say._

"_I know. But just in case I don't—" he tries to continue._

"_No, Peeta, I don't even want to discuss it," I say, placing my fingers on his lips to quiet him._

"_But I—" he insists._

_Impulsively, I lean forward and kiss him, stopping his words._

_It's the first time I've ever kissed a boy._

I pull back from him and that bugs him. I'm breathing quickly and tears are streaming down my face.

"Peeta?" I cry out painfully and I reach out to him, hungry for more memories. He catches my arms and pulls me into a hug. He kisses my forehead and he brushes back my hair.

"Katniss, don't cry. I swear to you the Capitol will pay," he whispers. With his hand he begins to trace my jaw. I groan because he doesn't understand what's going on.

"No," I cry and I place my face into his chest, "you don't understand."

"What do you mean Katniss?" he asks with a grimace.

I glance up at him and a thought comes to me. Just one more kiss and I might discover my past. That idea grabs my attention and I lift my face and reach for a kiss. Peeta instinctively pulls my head closer. Our lips are only a centimeter apart when the voice in my head begins.

"Stupid girl!" the sleepy voice of the elder growls and a screeching noise buzzes in my head. I shut my eyes tightly and pull away from Peeta. I place my arms over my head and wait for the pain to subside. I want to cry but I keep my jaw shut. I feel Peeta's arms around me and I begin to feel uncomfortable by his touch. At last, the noise stops.

"Now go to sleep," the elder commands. I take Peeta's arms off of me and move away. Without looking back at Peeta, I find a place to sleep and shut my eyes. I can feel his eyes on me and one last tear travels down my face.

"Don't worry," the elder says, "you won't remember a thing by tomorrow morning." My eyes shoot open but the elder forces them back shut.

_You won't remember a thing._


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you thank you thank you everyone that reviewed for chp 16! Those reviews brought smiles to my faces (hint, hint, keep reviewing!) I won't act desperate…but….KEEP REVIEWING!! hahaha I'm just kidding. Review at your own luxury but most important, enjoy the story! :p it's definitely worth your time. :D**

**Disclaimer: I may own some pretty awesome things but it does not include the Hunger Games. ;) **

"Katniss, it's time to go," the girl named Keel whispers into my ear. I wake up and see her smiling down at me. "Rise and shine sleepy head!"

I smile back at her and sit up. I rub the sleep out of my eyes and look around. It's early morning but all the other campers are ready to set off to the Capitol, each one carrying their own weapon.

"I'll be right up," I tell her and she walks away while merging into the nervous crowd. When she does so, I roll my eyes. How much more annoying can she become?

I close my eyes and wait to receive orders from the elder, but no signal comes. I frown and hoist my hands into my pocket. What am I supposed to do now?

With my hands still in my pocket, I feel a crumbled piece of paper in the depths of one of the pockets. I pull out the note and remember how the Avox girl had given it to me. I cautiously slip it open, hoping with all my heart that the elder hadn't woken up yet, and begin to scan through the scrawled writing.

_Katniss,_

_I can assure you that you won't believe me but please heed my words: the Capitol is on to something bad and you are in the middle of it. You probably don't remember me. But remember the Hunger Games, because that was the root of this whole mess. Katniss, though you don't know me, I know you. I know the old you, the one that grabbed any dare and did it for your loved ones. You were filled with honor and unfortunately that honor stayed with you when you switched sides._

_Be careful Katniss. You don't know what you're in for._

_-G._

"What's that?"

I quickly crumble up the paper and stuff it in my pants. I glance up and looking down at me is Gale's deep frown.

"Oh! Ha. Nothing! I found it on the Capitol floor while I was escaping. I thought it was something helpful but it's just recycle paper." I hope with all my heart that this nosy boy will buy my story. Gale stares down at me for a couple of seconds before shrugging slowly, pretending to shake off the subject. He winces for a second and grabs his side. That's when I notice the hole in his shirt and the warped skin under it.

"Oh! Are you alright?" I yelp and lean out a hand to touch the wound.

"Yeah. I'm fine. That Capitol dude got me pretty good. Did you ever see him after he took you away? That idiot—" Gale continues with a curse. I shake my head slowly, wondering what he is talking about. Probably trying to pull off something sneaky against me. Stupid traitors that I had to spy on.

Just then, the elder in my head begins to tap on his microphone and orders me to get up with a sleepy voice. I internally thank goodness that he wasn't awake until now. He'd probably not be happy with the Avox letter.

I quickly get up and hoist on my bow and arrows onto my back while following Gale to where Keel is standing with a paper in her hands. I notice it's a hand drawn map of different parts of Panem's forest area.

"Nice drawing," I point out. Gale gives me a funny look and I know I did something wrong.

"You drew part of it," he says while pointing towards an area where a creek is drawn out with trees surrounding it.

I stare at it for a few seconds longer and the elder tells me what to say. "Which is why I think it's nice," I wink at him. He faintly smiles back and I dismiss that subject. These traitors always think they're so clever…

"Are you hungry, Katniss?" Keel asks while folding the map up and handing it to Gale. I nod and she points towards some trees on the opposite end of the clearing. "Behind those oaks there's a fire. Breakfast is spread out. All of us had our share already so help yourself to whatever you want." I nod again and leave the two of them to discuss some plans.

When I pass by the trees, I see the fire and I begin to make my breakfast using the supplies laid out. The Avox girl's note continues to run through my mind.

"Good morning, Katniss," someone says from beside me. I look up and see Peeta. That was his name, right? He is leaning against a tree while munching on some bread.

The elder tells me what to say through the conversation.

"Hey, Peeta," I say absentmindedly and return to the toast in my hands.

"So, that's it?" Peeta questions. I look back at him and frown. What is this weird kid talking about?

"What do you mean?"

"That little episode you had last night? What was that all about?" I have no idea what he is talking about but the elder in my head leads me through.

"Oh that," I say hollowly, "I was still recovering from the whole Capitol thing." Peeta's eyes are fixed on me and he frowns.

"You seemed," he begins, "helpless. Katniss is there something bothering you?" By now he is closer to me and whispering so no one else can hear. I drop my bread and gaze up at him, confused for a second. Something inside of me insists for me to remember last night. What happened last night?

I ask the elder in my head that question. He explains in an annoyed tone that Peeta is trying to pull off a trick so that I would look like a helpless, lost girl.

"No," I answer Peeta, "Nothing is bothering me, thank you." I still feel uncertain by my own words. The letter from the Avox girl pops into my memory but I quickly hide it before the elder catches it. Peeta moves away from me but his eyes are still glued on me. This boy is going to drive me nuts before we even reach the Capitol. I'd be glad to finish him off myself.

"Gale was right," he begins. "There's something different about you." His blue eyes are boring into me and my mind stops working, every single bad thought about him seeping out of my mind. Suddenly, a new conscious takes control, an ancient one.

_I loved him._

"Peeta," I mumble. I slowly get up and walk over to him. "Help me," I whisper as my hands grab at his shirt. His eyes are wide and he's beginning to shake.

"Katniss, what happened?" he asks. He takes my hands into his and I open my mouth to speak.

"KATNISS GET AWAY FROM HIM," the elder in my mind screams. I jump back into reality. What just happened? I let go of Peeta and place a trembling hand to my mouth. The old conscious rapidly disappears from my mind and the elder's commands are all that are controlling me.

"I'm sorry, Peeta," I laugh cautiously and beam a smile at him. He has a deep frown on his face but I can only walk away from him. For some reason, I can't remember what just happened. Peeta is still staring behind me as I emerge from the trees and enter the clearing where Gale and Keel are waiting for me to lead the army.

The army I will soon destroy.


	18. Chapter 18

As I walk towards the awaiting Keel and Gale, I accidently trip over a surfaced tree root and I fly forward, only to be caught by Gale's arms.

"Are you alright?" he laughs and I beam a smile up at him as I steady myself up. I glance at him again only to see him still gazing at me.

"Yes, I'm fine," I laugh uneasily. Gale begins to bite his bottom lip and he signals something to Keel, who then whistles out to the miniature army to start following her to the Capital. I begin to follow after but Gale catches my arm.

"Hold on," he breathes between his teeth and I stare at him uncertainly. Did I do something wrong?

We wait there as the stampede of teenagers storms past us and I catch a glimpse of Peeta staring at the two of us with bothersome eyes. When he catches my gaze, he turns and sprints off to the front where Keel is. I frown.

"Katniss, I decided it was better to talk to you now since we don't know what will happen to us at the Capital." I flicker back into reality and stare intently at Gale who is now beginning to fidget with his fingers. Something strange for him to do, being the whole "leader" and a pretty buff kid.

"Go on," I squeak, shadowing the phrase from the elder speaking in my head. Gale smiles weakly and places a firm hand on my arm.

"Katniss, you know I loved you," he teases with a twinkle in his eye. I would've puked if I weren't too busy concentrating on the word "lovED" too much.

"_Loved?"_ I reply without the consent of my elder. Gale blushes and nods uncertainly.

"I meant I still love you but not in the same way as before," he begins. I'm about to respond but he cuts me off by continuing.

"Before you left for the Hunger Games, I loved you with all my heart. I always had the need to protect you and when you volunteered in the place of Prim, I was devastated." In his eyes, I can tell he is mentally reliving that day that I have no memory of. Probably something from my pathetic past.

"And when I was forced to watch those clips on the town's T.V.," he says with distaste for the Capital on his tongue, "I was scared that you might actually like Peeta. So when you came back a part of me insisted that the whole gushy thing with Peeta might have been an act but I knew I couldn't keep hoping so much for something that might not be true. So when I finally saw you that day in our secret hideout and you didn't answer me when I asked if you loved Peeta, that hope inside of me crumbled down instantly."

"Gale—," I begin.

"It's O.K., Katniss. I'm not mad and I never should have been. I was forcing you down with something you couldn't take and it was all my fault. I should have never hurt you like I did." Then, without warning, he gets down on one knee and looks up at me with playful eyes.

"Will you forgive me, Catnip?"

My face at that moment is that of shock, uncertainty, and disbelief. I giggle in confusion and Gale's smile grows larger.

"Yes, of course," another voice inside of me breathes. Then, without even my body OR the elder's consent, I get down on my knees next to Gale and kiss him on his cheek. Gale blushes slightly and gives me a hug.

"What was that for, Catnip?" he teases.

"I—I don't know. I just always wanted to do that," is my reply that did NOT come from me. A new part of my brain is taking control and the elder definitely does not like it. He begins to bang on his microphone which would've given me a headache if it weren't for this new part of me acting up. I try to regain my self-control, but it's useless.

"You didn't have to do all that," the part of me laughs as she gets up and helps Gale up as well. The elder in my head is roaring into the microphone and threatening me to regain control, something impossible for me no matter how hard I try.

"Yes I did," Gale chuckles and leads me out from between the trees so that we can catch up with the long-gone army. My body suddenly halts and my eyes lose focus. I let go of Gale's hand and he turns to see what is wrong.

"Gale! You have to listen to me," a sudden desperate voice inside of me begs. Gale's face is in shock and he catches my staggering body. NO! I can't let this stupid part of me blow my cover!

"Gale, listen--," the voice in me begins again, but at last, I yank full control of my body and the sound and feeling of electricity blows through my body. This, of course, had come from the elder.

"Gale, listen," I start again, this time controlling what I'm saying. I have to say something to cover it up quick! "I sort of kind of need to use the lady's room," I laugh while pointing off to between some trees. Gale raises an eyebrow and his mouth is slightly ajar. He stands confused for a while before letting go of me, scratching his head, and laughing awkwardly.

"Hah. O.K., Katniss. You didn't need to make it so dramatic," he chuckles and turns to beat me to Keel. Once he's out of earshot, I breathe a sigh of relief and sit down to let him have the head start he is expecting.

"One more close move like that and you're out," the elder screams in my head, giving me an unwanted headache.

"Yes sir," I reply respectively.

"You were this close to blowing your cover and you know how that angers the President if you don't finish the job right," he cackles.

"Yes sir," I beg. He goes on without dropping the subject lightly until I finally decide it's time for me to catch up.

"Smooth move," I scold myself and I begin to sprint.

Little did I know that Peeta had been spying on me.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey awesomest viewers in the whole entire earth. :p I just wanted to say thanx for the reviews and I'm mightily glad you guys are loving the story. It has a bunch of twists but I can see it's worth reading. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Hunger Games, it all belongs to Suzanne Collins!!**

**PS: enjoy!**

**PPS: read!**

**PPPS: and review!**

"How long?" Gale asks as we all march through the forest towards the Rockies.

"We will reach the mountains in about two hours and it will take the rest of the day to reach the Capitol," I explain.

"Excellent," Gale announces happily as he casually folds up his map.

_Excellent,_ I think, _Today will be the day you and your pathetic army will be destroyed._

I turn around to gaze at the small group of kids they call an army following us. I'm about to turn back when I catch someone's eye. Stupid Peeta.

Like always, he's staring at me with furrowed eyebrows and I groan. I stop so that the army passes by me and I receive a few hellos, one of them coming from a small boy named Alex.

As soon as I reach Peeta, he pretends to ignore me and I grab his shoulder for attention.

"Is there something wrong? Why are you always staring at me?" I ask in the sweetest voice possible at this point.

"You didn't use the restroom," he mumbles under his breath while sneaking a glance my way.

"You-you were watching me?" I stutter dumbfounded. "That's sick."

Peeta looks at me with an annoyed, blushing face. "You've got some explaining to do or Gale will know about this. Not only this, but your other episodes as well." He got me red-handed and I had to fix things up before the mess could get any worse.

The elder inside of me and I begin to ponder how to sway him from the answer. I begin to chew on my bottom lip while Peeta stands next to me, waiting for a reply.

"What is Peeta's one weak spot?" the elder inside of me whispers, more to himself.

"Of course," I breathe.

"What?" the elder in my head and Peeta ask in unison.

My eyes switch to gaze into Peeta's blue ones and I let them bore into me, trying to let the other, loving, side of me take slight control for just a second.

"What are you doing?" the elder growls in my head.

"Don't worry," I think to myself (which he can hear), "Peeta's weak spot is his love for me." The elder clicks on to my scheme right away and backs off for the time being.

I realize this maneuver is working when my hand begins to stroke Peeta's arm, something I myself will NEVER do.

"So you heard what Gale said to me?" I ask innocently. Peeta nods slowly and glances over to me.

"Then I guess you know how much I love you?" I question with a pout.

Peeta thinks for a while with his eyes still fixed on mine before he replies. "No, no I don't." The Katniss taking over me blushes and pulls him in for a kiss of a lifetime, much more sweeter than a first kiss for a girl can ever get.

When I pull back for a breath, Peeta is standing stunned for a second. He is about to say something but I interrupt him again by pulling him in for a much longer kiss. With my hands entangled in his hair, I draw him closer and closer to my body and he doesn't resist. A good sign.

As if all his worries flushed out of him, he begins to move his lips with mine and his hands rest at the back of my head while slowly moving down. The real Katniss, me, is on the verge of throwing up her breakfast but the other one seems to enjoy it. But when his hands are pressed against the small of her back, she begins to grow fidgety and begins to pull away slowly and sluggishly. At least I know now that the old Katniss had some boundaries.

I mentally shove the other Katniss to the back of my mind and I can feel her trying to resist.

"No!" she screams mentally but I ignore her.

Once I am finally managing my own body, I click back on to reality and gaze at the reaction on Peeta's face.

"That was…nice," Peeta mumbles with a blush on his face. Slowly, he takes hold of my hand and I realize how far away we are from everyone else. I break into a run while giggling with Peeta grinning next to me but I slow down when I realize he can't move as fast. I hear something like a machine working and I look down at Peeta's legs. I gasp when I see one of his ankles glisten, as if made of metal.

Peeta has a prosthetic leg.

"What happened?" I ask the elder in my mind as I walk alongside Peeta.

"Minor accident," he says quickly. "Now keep moving before Peeta notices your shock."

I continue walking with Peeta's fingers sliding between mine as he gazes straight ahead with no worries in the world.

I, on the other hand, have a vague memory of his accident that I can't land a finger on. I shut my eyes and force myself to remember.

_Doctors in sterile white, masked and gloved, already prepped to operate, go into action. Peeta's so pale and still on a silver table, tubes and wires springing out of him every which way, and for a moment I forget we're out of the Games and I see the doctors as just one more threat, one more pack of mutts designed to kill him._

_Petrified, I lunge for him, but I'm caught and thrust back into another room, and a glass door seals between us._

_I pound on the glass, screaming my head off. _

The memory leaves as soon as it came, leaving me frustrated and remembering nothing.

Although I have no memory of whatever popped into my mind or who I was before, one thing is for sure. My past wasn't as simple as President Snow said it had been.


	20. Chapter 20

We had reached the base of the Rockies about an hour ago and we are now edging the landscape of the Capitol. Night has fallen and everyone is now staggering to keep up with me, Keel, Peeta, and Gale. When we are about three hundred yards away from the electric fence separating the precious Capitol, my home, from the dreadful forest, the elder tells me to stop the group and rest.

"Gale, we should stop here and launch our attack tomorrow," I say.

"You're right," Gale replies after a yawn and motions for everyone to set up a fire and take out the food.

After we eat, as soon as I set my head on the ground, I fall asleep.

"_I want to go home, Peeta," I say plaintively, like a small child._

"_You will. I promise," he says, and bends over to give me a kiss._

"_I want to go home now," I say._

"_Tell you what. You go back to sleep and dream of home and you'll be there for real before you know it," he says. "Okay?"_

"_Okay," I whisper._

"Rise and shine, Katniss!" Keel whispers into my ear. I get up quickly and stretch while observing the clearing around me. Like every other time I dreamt, I forget what I had been snoozing about.

Once again, everyone is up and ready to fight. But telling by the dark bags under their eyes, no one had much sleep. After all, they were doomed to die today.

I felt slight pity for them. But not enough.

Gale calls me over as he is hunched over a map he had drawn out last night.

"I need your help," he says while looking up at me.

"Of course. I can show you guys where I came out from when I escaped. There's a slight break in the fence." Those words were fraud but I took them right out of the elder's mouth.

"Awesome," Keel says while handing me my breakfast.

"Thanks," I mumble.

"Good mornin'," a voice calls out from behind me and an arm wraps around my shoulder. I twist my head and sitting right beside me is Peeta.

"Good morning," I whisper back in unison with Keel and Gale.

"Are we going to get to partner up?" another voice squeaks from behind us. The boy named Alex pops out of nowhere with a gleeful, yet childish, smile on his face.

"Good idea," Gale says slowly and with a nod. "Katniss?"

"Yes, good idea," the elder orders me.

"Yes, that's a great idea," I say.

"Alright then," Gale replies while standing up with Keel by his side. He then begins to partner everyone up, leaving me and Peeta alone.

"I guess I'll be your partner?" Peeta questions innocently but with playful eyes.

"Oh, yeah. Sure," I say. But inside, I'm groaning.

"Listen, Katniss," Peeta begins with furrowed eyebrows. "Just in case we don't get out of this alive," he begins.

"We will," I say sternly. A lie. _He _won't be getting out alive.

"But just in case," he begins again.

"Please don't talk like that," I beg. My facial expression is one of fright, but inside, I'm laughing.

"I just want to let you know I love you," Peeta blurts out unexpectedly.

"Oh," is all that comes out of my mouth. For a second, I'm confused. What am I supposed to say to this?

"Smooch him, darling. Anything to stop Lover Boy's little mushy act," the elder in my head replies in disgust.

I clasp Peeta's face between my two hands and come in for a kiss. Instead of letting me kiss him, he places a cool hand on my lips and stares into my eyes.

"Do you love me, Katniss?" he whispers, his breath brushing my face.

"Yes, of course," I stutter. His eyes scan mine for a couple more seconds before he drops his hand and releases my hands from his face. No kiss?

Gale comes and kneels down beside me with a plain piece of paper.

"Katniss, could you draw out a simple floor plan of the Presidential Building?" he asks.

"Is that where we're going?" I ask in horror.

"Yes. We want to meet this loony we call our president face to face. No coming in from the sidelines. It should be full force." If I hadn't been acting, I would've slapped him then and there and tackled him to the ground. But because I have to handle myself, I only smile and giggle.

"Sure thing," I say and take the pencil out of Gale's hand while sketching a map from what I remember and from what the elder tells me.

"We'll have a fourth of the group enter from the back doorways. Those are entrances from the kitchens, which should be empty right now, judging everyone is having breakfast. Another portion can go in through the Avox stables. It should also be empty in those rooms since the Avox should be serving to the one's eating at the moment. One last group can go in through all the main doorways, to catch everyone there by surprise. Peeta and I will enter through the side where we can crawl to get to where the President is. You and Keel can go through the side doors to the main Banquet Hall. The President will be there."

Gale grins and hugs me along with Keel and somewhat Peeta.

"Thanks, Catnip," he whispers and I could've sworn I felt a light kiss brush against my forehead.

"No problem. But everyone needs to take care of themselves," I beg with frightful eyes. "This won't be easy."

Gale's face becomes serious and he nods in agreement. "Don't worry, Katniss. We had plenty of time to practice and this army is trained." I smile as Gale stands up and motions for the army to settle in line.

"Follow me," he orders while turning to walk through the forest.

Gale motions for me to join him as he begins to trek. Everyone lines up behind him as if they practiced this stance and they all march in unison, but not too loud. I lead the army around the Capitol grounds as they all stare up at the colossal buildings to the side of us in awe. Of course, we can't get to them because the triple barbed wired fence around the place and the soldiers standing guard.

As we make our way through the forested area around the Capitol, the elder in my head is giving me instructions as to where to take them. When we reach an area with the Presidential Building on the other side, I tell Gale about the opening in the fence "that I had escaped from".

Gale and I, the best archers in the group, swiftly shoot down the guards surrounding that area quietly and we quietly make our way to the fence, the army silently following behind. One by one, we crawl under the barbed wires gingerly. Now, Gale is leading the army and he tells them which way to go. I, unfortunately, am stuck alone with the weird kid, Peeta.

Gale appears in front of me one last time with frightful eyes, something I have never seen on him before.

"Katniss," he breathes, "I can't let anything happen to you." His eyes are now filled with alarm and I nod. Something about his facial features right now rang a small, useless bell inside of me. Gale places his hands on my shoulder and I nearly break down. I suck gallons of air into my lungs and steady my knees. This wasn't the first time he's ever said good-bye to me.

_The Peacekeepers are back too soon and Gale asks for more time, but they're taking him away and I start to panic._

"_Don't let them starve!" I cry out, clinging to his hand._

"_I won't! You know I won't! Katniss, remember I—" he says, and they yank us apart and slam the door and I'll never know what it was he wanted me to remember._

"Don't worry, nothing will," I whisper and we reach for each other in one last hug. He smells slightly of wood smoke and mostly how someone would smell if they sat outside all day, but I try to embrace that smell. This hug meant something special to him, so I hold on for a couple seconds longer. A tear wets my shoulder and I realize it came from Gale.

I pull back and let out a weak smile. "You better take care of _yourself,_" I laugh but it's only shallow. Another tear is pushed down his face and he quickly wipes it away, making sure no one saw it.

"I can't lose you," he says. He turns to Peeta, who was waiting somewhere away from us, and says, "Take care of her."

Peeta nods and I know he means it.

We all break up to enter the building from our different passageways.

As to hurry up the pace, I grab Peeta's hand and lead him along the side of the building, making sure to avoid any surveillance cameras. Peeta stays inaudible behind me.

Once we reach our designated area. I let go of Peeta's hand and tug at the slitted screen covering the opening to the air vent. Peeta quickly grabs the work out of my hand and with ease, pulls it off.

"Cool," I whisper without meaning for him to hear.

"Thanks," he chuckles.

I'm about to enter the air vent first when someone grabs my arm. I gasp but only realize it's Peeta.

"What's wrong?" I whisper harshly without meaning to.

"Oh, sorry," he begins and looks down at his feet, suddenly taking interest in his shoes. "I just don't know what to say. I mean, what if we don't get out of this alive? I don't know what I would do without you." He glances up into my eyes and I stutter on words while slowly backing out of the air vent. Why is he always so lovey-dovey?

Peeta touches my arms so lightly, for a second it felt like a touch of an angel. Goosebumps flitter across my arms and I am still stunned to silence. My eyes continue to search his. What is he trying to say?

"If we both get out of this alive, just know I will love you forever," he whispers. His hands go up to my head as they brush back strands of loose hair.

A tear travels down my cheek, a tear of loss. Something is throbbing inside of me and emptiness is blatant in my chest. I had lost him, some time long ago, in a dream…

"Katniss, I love you."

"_It was all for the Games," Peeta says. "How you acted."_

"_Not all of it," I say, tightly holding onto my flowers._

"_Then how much? No, forget that. I guess the real question is what's going to be left when we get home?" he says._

"_I don't know."_

"_Well, let me know when you work it out," he says, and the pain in his voice is palpable._

_I know my ears are healed because, even with the rumble of the engine, I can hear every step he takes back to the train._

_Already the boy with the bread is slipping away from me._

"Katniss? Why are you crying? And what's wrong with your eyes?" Peeta aks, snapping me back to reality.

"I had lost you?" I say, more as a question. He raises his eyebrow in confusion and I shut my mouth in embarrassment.

Suddenly, shuffling of feet is heard coming towards us and I push him into the rectangular air vent.

"Get in!" I cry out in a whisper. He listens to me without a moment's hesitation and I jump in to follow him. After securing the screen back on, we both hold our breath and stare out through the slits as guards run past us. As soon as they're gone, we both let out a breath of relief.

In moments, we are making our way through the vent tunnel. With the tunnel starting to shrink in height, we are forced to continue lying on our stomach and we begin pushing our way through using elbows and knees.

"Which way?" Peeta calls from up front when we reach an intersection of air vents. I shut my eyes and picture the floor plan.

"Left," the elder in my head orders.

"Right," I say, completely ignoring his commands. I know for certain that the Banquet Hall is to our right and NOT to the left.

"Katniss," the elder rumbles, but I ignore him again.

In front of me, Peeta takes his right and I smile, suddenly feeling a surge of power run through me. Something that had been for so long foreign in my mind.

We continue moving through the vent that echoed every move we make for a couple more minutes until a sudden, booming sound, stops us short.

Sirens go off.

"Intruders!" a computer voice on the intercom repeats in a monotone voice as the vents flash red from the rooms below. Peeta and I look at each other with our eyes wide open.

"They caught someone," I whisper.

And suddenly, the thin metal under us give way and we are falling through air.


	21. Author's Note sorry!

**A/N: Hey everyone. I'm sorry if I disappointed a few of you but I just wanted to let everyone know that I'm out of town, so I'm not going to be able to update my story till I return. My return date, you ask? Late August :(. I'm sorry! But don't worry, so none of you guys will forget the story, I'll have a summary of the past chapters written write before the next chapter. Another sad thing is that I have the next chapter ready, but it's saved on my laptop, which is not with me. If I'm able to get my hands on another computer, I'll let you guys know. **

**Who knows? Miracles always happen ;) By the way, thank you all you reviewers who showed such faith in my story :) I'll write again really soon. Have an aamazing summer!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey readers! I apologize for the huuuuuge delay but my computer was down for a long while. Anyways, like I promised, I'm going to give a small overview to recap the story for those of you who need a small reminder of what's going on. Besides, it's been a long summer :P **

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Summary:**

Katniss finally grasps that her heart had been falling for Peeta the whole time. But this doesn't help her situation when she is kidnapped by the Capital. After waking up to find herself strapped to an electric chair, she bargains to give herself up to President Snow and become one of his many soldiers in order to ensure the "safety" of her family back in District 11. After her transformation, all her memories of her past life have been wiped out and all she knows of herself is that she works for "the wonderful Snow" and only him. While having strange dreams that she can never remember after she wakes up, President Snow sends her on a mission to lure her "traitors", Peeta, Gale, Keel, and their army, to the Capital grounds in order to finish them off once and for all. Little did she know these were her past friends she was plotting against.

After finding them she helps leads them to the Capital. Every night she is haunted by a dream that she can never remember later and every once in a while a memory flashes through her mind and vanishes in an instant. After reading a note given to her by Geena, the Avox girl back at the Capital, she's starting to think something fishy is going on. Peeta, the "lovey-dovey boy" began to get on Katniss' nerves because she can't grasp why he is so fond of her. But after a while, Peeta began to notice some significant changes about Katniss.

Once the army reaches Capital ground, Katniss shows them a plan on how to get through to the Presidential Building. When everyone divides into groups, Katniss is of course stuck with Peeta.

Peeta confesses his love to Katniss, baffling her since she has no memory of him. Peeta notices her lack of affection and becomes slightly dismayed. Once the "surprise attack" plan begins to be carried out, Peeta and Katniss enter through a side tunnel through the ventilation system. They're traveling according to Katniss' plan till alarms go off.

Someone has been caught.

The next second, Peeta and Katniss are falling through the air when the vent metal under them has been cut away.

My body violently slams into the hard marble floor of the Presidential Building. I gradually move my gaze upwards and stare into the menacing eyes of a Capital guard carrying a long, unsheathed sword. I realize he used it to cut open the vent from under us.

Sputtering into a coughing fit, I sluggishly push my aching body up and in the spur of the moment, my foot connected with the and he flies across the room, landing in a heap against the opposite wall.

"That'll teach him a lesson," I mutter under my breath while wiping my sweaty palms against my shirt.

"Easy there, tiger," the elder in my head warns, suddenly reminding me the man I just knocked unconscious is actually on my side.

I glance to my left side and see Peeta kneeing a guard in the stomach, causing the guard to grab at his throbbing belly. Peeta gives him one last kick, sending him catapulting onto his back. Reaching down towards the guard's belt, Peeta pulls out a sword from its sheath on the dead guy's belt.

Peeta glances over at me and I give him a proud grin. He holds the sword in front of him and slices it through empty air.

"Let's kick some Capital butt," I say in a fraud tone while bringing out daggers from the side of my belt.

"You bet," Peeta chuckles and something lingers in his blue eyes for a moment. In a second, he is right beside me and I am swept into his arms. He bends his head over mine.

And kisses me.

My eyes fly open in surprise but I don't stop him. The cool, steel side of his sword is pressed against my back, pushing me against him. Goosebumps run down my arm, not only from the freezing sword, but from Peeta's touch. His empty hand is at the back of my head, his fingers soon tangled in my hair. I lightly lay my hands on his shoulders, waiting for him to finish. Suddenly, stomping boots are heard coming from the other room and using my two hands, I slowly but forcefully push him away. We both gasp for air as we hear the muffled words of the oncoming wave of guards. Peeta's eyes stay on me for moments longer before he turns and takes a stance as the guards pour into the room.

Still in shock about the kiss, my body has become rigged and I can't move. Something about the kiss brought back some sort of memory stowed away at the back of my mind. My eyes are glued on Peeta till something strikes me against my head like a hammer against a thin piece of wood. I stagger back and with a wavering finger touch my aching forehead where blood begins to gush out. My eyes widen in horror and I feel instantly light-headed. Standing in front of me is a guard who looks like he's about to pass out as well with a hand covering his horrified mouth. He looks at the butt of his sword that he had striked me with and begins apologizing as if begging for my forgiveness.

Instead, my vision clouds up and I stumble back to the awaiting earth.

"Katniss!" is all I hear over the sound of clanging metal and the continuous alarm.

I am caught without hesitation by Peeta's arms. I blink repeatedly, trying to clear my vision, and stare up at Peeta's sweating face. Why did he have to care for me so much? I mean, he is my enemy and just the thought of killing him nearly chokes me.

"Katniss, you have to get up! Please don't go out on me!" Peeta begs through gritted teeth as he wealds his sword to block off any attack. His body jerks suddenly as he strikes someone with the end of the sword and I can hear the gruesome noise as sword meets skin and the sword punctures right through it.

"Katniss, don't die," the elder in my head, which for some strange reason I haven't heard from in a while, orders. No pity or fright is in his voice, only a tone of commandment and anger as if my death would only mean I couldn't lead Peeta where he is supposed to go to die. Suddenly, I realize something I hadn't noticed before…

"Peeta, I don't think I can make it," I whisper in a hoarse voice. My vision begins to spot out with black splotches.

Next to me, Peeta's crouched body tenses. "No, no don't say that," he begs as his arms pull me aside and out of harm's way. "I can't lose you again, not after all we've been through!"

I'm about to ask what he means by that but my throat suddenly tightens, leaving me in more pain and thirst than ever. I claw at Peeta's shirt, trying to tell him I need water. I eyes automatically close to enter a deep sleep and by using all my might, I suck in a chopped up breath.

The brim of a container touches my chapped lips and in moments, I'm vacuuming some sort of bitter liquid from the small cup.

I instantly feel better.

My eyes flutter open and I raise my head off of Peeta's arm.

"Thank goodness," he breathes while returning the medicine container back to a pouch at his belt.

I take a look at him and nearly scream in horror when I see the gashes and bruises coloring his face and body.

Another guard charges our way and I disappear behind Peeta as he finishes him off.

"Give me the dagger at his belt," I whisper into Peeta's ear. He nods and pulls it out of the man's suit, handing it over to me.

"Careful, Katniss. That medicine should keep you up for only a while. And your wound," he takes a painful look at my forehead, "can't be helped with anything I have. Don't get yourself killed." And with those final words he stands up and continues to battle the countless guards that are left. He lifts me to my feet and wraps an arm around my waist to keep me by his side. What kind of "traitor" would do that?

"Katniss, lead him to the Banquet Hall," the elder in my head orders me. I bite my lip, unsure if I should listen.

I glance towards the doorway, the Banquet Hall slightly visible from where I'm standing. And what's even more visible is the absence of guards in that room. I blow out a sigh of relief, hoping the elder wasn't planning on killing Peeta after all.

"Peeta, we need to make it to the Banquet Hall!" I yell over the grunts of the guards and the clashing sound swords make when they meet each other. Peeta peers at the doorway and a small smile plays on his lips because he too notices the emptiness in that room.

"Alright, just stay at my side," he orders and while tightening his hand around my waist, he charges through the left over guards using a holler as his battle cry and he ignores the swords jabbing towards us till one stabs him in his unprosthetic leg, sending him to a sudden hault

Peeta cries out and grabs at his maimed leg. Using my dagger, I throw it so that it hits the guilty guard square on the chest. He falls back limply and doesn't move again.

Peeta winces in pain but forces himself to take his hand off of his leg, hold on to me tight with his weak hand, and move forward. He continues to guide me past the myriad of guards until we finally reach the doorway, Peeta limping badly.

We both shove our way into the Banquet Hall and nearly stagger back when we are confronted by more guards, but this time, they aren't coming at us to attack.

Suddenly, the alarm turns off and all is so quiet, that if a needle were dropped it could have been heard throughout the room. I know something doesn't feel right at all.

Beside me, Peeta is panting and shaking his head slowly.

"What's going on?" he whispers while scanning the guards standing about a hundred feet away from us. I turn my head around and notice another group of guards blocking our only available exit.

"Oh. My. God," Peeta speaks suddenly. His body grows rigged and I turn back just in time to see President Snow enter the arena from between two guards. The black lines running through his snow-white hair suddenly looks menacing.

He grins a grin that could have probably scared a hundred cats to death and Peeta lets out a small noise from beside me.

It felt like dejávu.

Or better yet, it felt like I had dreamed this nightmare before, in a past life.

And in this nightmare, real or not, the boy standing next to me with his hand wrapped around me in protection was in inevitable danger.

"Peeta, we have to go," I whisper harshly into his ear, my body starting to shake. Peeta stays frozen, his frightened eyes glued onto President Snow.

"Peeta!" I cry out while tugging his shirt, "We HAVE to go!" My breathing is becoming shallow and irregular and although I know Snow isn't planning on killing me, I still feel like these are my last few moments of true life.

I then realize why I really am so scared.

For the first time since I can ever remember, I didn't want this boy to die.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Hey, thanks for all the reviews they were great!! :) :) Enjoy the final folds of the story before Catching Fire comes out!! (btw, I can't wait for it to) once again thanks and enjoy 3

P.S: Sorry I changed the title, if that threw off any of you!! I like this title more ;)

"Look who came to visit us," President Snow chuckles while inching closer and closer to us. My teeth begin to chatter uncontrollably and I feel Peeta's arm tense around me.

"The champions of our Hunger Games," Snow continues. He glances at me and I smile weakly, hoping for a returning smile: something I don't get.

"What's going on?" I demand in my head from the elder but there is no reply, sending me into a tiny mental breakdown.

"What brings you two to the Capital from all the way back in District 12?" the President asks innocently. I try to force my self to feel confidant, after all I was on his side. But my body seems useless and weak at the belittling gaze Snow is giving us.

Right then, Peeta raises his sword with a weak hand and points it towards President Snow, causing him to automatically take a step back. "We're here to destroy you and this place you dare call our Capital."

"No," I say under my breath. Peeta's eyes flitter on me then return back to Snow, who is shaking his head slowly with a pitiful frown on his face.

He then smiles and I want to scream as his next words are spoken.

"Wrong answer."

Peeta's sword wavers. Rage is building up inside my chest suddenly. My stomach tightens and I take a tiny step forward, unnoticed by the President.

"Katniss, STOP IT! I COMMAND YOU TO MOVE AWAY!" It was the elder's voice, suddenly returning into my head.

President Snow flicks his finger in the air, signaling something and I look up towards the ceiling even before everyone else notices it.

But I do. Because I remember. I _know _there is a man standing on a hidden balcony at the ceiling. I know he is about to shoot his gun straight at Peeta's heart and kill him.

And I know how much I did and will always love Peeta.

"Kill him."

The words come out slowly from President Snow's mouth, at least to me. In fact, everything seems to be moving in slow motion. The pulse of my heart is throbbing thoughout my body, muting out any other noise. I scream and before I know it, my body is toppled over Peeta's and his sword is clattering to the ground.

A heartbeat.

The gun shoots just as everything regains normal speed.

A heartbeat

My eyes fly open in surprise when I feel the intense, hellish pain that is emerging from my right shoulder.

A heartbeat.

I fall to the ground heavily on top of Peeta who is crying out my name. I blink twice before looking down at him, our faces only centimeters apart.

"I'm. So sorry. Peeta," I whisper in between breaths. His face shadows that of confusion and horror and I'm about to lay my head down when someone from behinds me grabs my aching shoulder and pulls me off the ground, causing me to scream in pain.

I realize I'm being brutally carried by President Snow who's eyes are nothing but pure venomous rage. Peeta instantly staggers to his feet and reaches out to me but in moments, two guards fly in front of him and block him, holding him back with heavy spears that he can't budge.

"I'm disappointed in you, Katniss," President Snow says calmly while shaking me by my blazing shoulder. My head is throbbing with pain and my shoulder is sending out pulses of hell.

"LET HER GO!" Peeta roars and shoves himself against the guards. It's useless because they both are more than three times his size, so he only stumbles back, his teeth rigged with anger.

"Now, because you ruined my perfectly thought-out plan, I'm going to give you an honor." President Snow suddenly lets me go and I drop to the ground, my eyes glazed but staring up at him. He smiles warmly and pulls my right hand up, pressing something cold into it. He bends over so that his face is only inches from mine and he grins.

"I'll let you finish the job off yourself." My shallow breaths suddenly become shallower and I'm shaking my head in disbelief.

"Never," I spit at him and try to get myself up. Snow only shrugs and takes a step back. His hand reaches into the pocket on his slacks and emerges out with a boxed device. He turns it over to face me and gives a "Chesire cat" smile.

"Remember this?" he asks and slowly turns the knob on the front of it.

Pain sparks throughout my body and I cry out. Snow laughs and behind me, I can feel Peeta's horrified gaze boring into my back.

"What's happening to her!?" Peeta yells and I can feel him struggling against the guards.

"Get up, Katniss," Snow orders me, ignoring Peeta. My legs obey him and I whimper.

"No, no you can't do this!" I realize that the chip in my head , which is controlled right now by Snow, is controlling all my actions. I try to sit back down but my legs won't budge.

"Turn around," he whispers and my feet shuffle around so that I'm facing Peeta, my hand tighteneing impossibly around the gun.

Behind me President Snow gives some quick orders, making the guards push Peeta to the ground and hold his legs and arms down.

"Katniss, what's happening!" Peeta begs and I don't answer. His face is turning red and sweatier as he tries with all his might to shove the guards away. "What ARE YOU DOING, KATNISS?"

"Puncture his heart, Katniss. I want this boy dead when you're done with him." Snow snickers from behind me and all goes quiet except for mine and Peeta's short breaths.

"You're kidding, right?" Peeta tries to laugh nervously. A tear runs down my face and I shake my head sluggishly. Peeta begins to shake his head as well, not believing what's happening.

My legs don't feel like a part of me anymore as they are forcing me closer and closer to Peeta. I try my best to move myself around, sweat beading on my forehead, but there is no possible way.

My body stands over Peeta's small form and my eyes scan him.

"Katniss, please tell me what's going on," his suddenly small voice squeaks. I try to sob but the muscles in my face won't let me.

"You see, Peeta," Snow begins, walking around me so he is standing over Peeta as well. "Katniss was never on your side, at least not after we kidnapped her the first time. After we took her in, she agreed to be turned into one of my guards if I promised her her family's safety. Pathetic girl, really. Like I'd even want to go all the way back to District 12 just to kidnap her family. But she was always gullible in that sense of way. But anyways, I sent her back over to you and your pathetic army as an undercover spy." Snow smirks and glances at me, a teasing mask on his face. "She fooled you all pretty well, don't you think?"

"That's not true," Peeta says calmly.

Snow smiles slimly. "She led you guys over here, it was all planned. You were supposed to think you were launching a "surprise attack" but we knew exactly when you guys were planning to bombard the place." The President inched his face closer to Peeta. "Peeta, she doesn't remember her past. She doesn't even remember you."

Peeta's face is bright red and his breathing becomes rapid. "That's not true," he says again in a whisper.

I suddenly explode with impatience, anger, and sadness."YES IT IS, PEETA! Can't you see? I'm standing over you about to kill you and you don't believe the STUPID MAN?" President Snow flinched at those words. "It's all true. I lied, I misled, and I betrayed. I'm so sorry. I really, truly am." My voice ends the last words weakly and streams of tears are dropping down my face and landing on Peeta, whos eyes don't leave mine. His features hadn't changed at all.

"You don't remember me?" he asks weakly.

I shake my head. I study his eyes and a fountain of blue takes over my vision.

"That's enough, Katniss. Kill him."

My knees force me to the ground and the palm of my hand hits the marble floor next to his blonde head. He doesn't flinch. My other hand pushes the gun against his chest and presses the weapon hard against his skin, but he still doesn't flinch. I cry out as I'm battling with my hand to stop itself.

"I can't do this," I beg and using my other hand, I try to force the gun off of his chest. Without warning, Peeta's hand slips out of the guard's grip and places itself over mine, pulling the gun down onto his chest and holding it there. The guard is about to reach out but the President stops him.

"Shoot me," Peeta orders, his eyes still staring at me.

"NO! I said I don't want to!" I feel bewildered and my fingers are desperately trying to cock the gun and pull the trigger. I grind my teeth, using the last of my strength to delay them a little.

"If you don't remember me and you don't love me, then there is no reason why I should live." His face looks grim but I know every word he is saying is true. He wanted to die, because of me. Without hesitation, I know the answer that was hidden inside me the whole time.

"But I do love you."

It feels like the whole atmosphere around us changed as soon as those flawless words escaped my heart and out of my mouth. Peeta beams a peaceful smile and his hand leaves mine.

"Then you can shoot me. I think I'd rather die completely happy than anything else."

Behind me President Snow taps his foot impatiently. "Katniss, kill him now!" I arch my back and scream when I feel the pain when the knob in his hand is turned on to "high". My eyes were still swarming in Peeta's, though. I finally take my eyes off of him and glance over at Snow, who's face is becoming irate. I remember the lie he told me about "killing my family and I suddenly bubble in anger. I give him a toothy, sly smile and whip my face back to Peeta. I lower my head and catch him off guard in a kiss. His lips instantly flow with mine and he pulls his head off the ground to press his lips harder against mine.

I push away from him slowly, my eyes closed tightly and a tear wells up in them.

I take in a deep breath and release my incomplete command on my fingers. They greedily go about their business by cocking the gun. Under me, Peeta's heartbeat quickens.

"Good bye," I whisper and I shoot the gun.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Sorry for the delay on any updates!!! I just wanted to let everyone know despite the fact that the second book of the Hunger Games will be released tomorrow, I will still continue my last and final chapter to complete my fanfic. Thank you guys for all the viewers and I'm sorry for any disappointments since this isn't a real chapter. :D My last chapter is almost done and I'll promise to try my best to release it tomorrow. Like me, I'm pretty sure most of you guys will be engulfed in the book instead of doing homework or reading fanfic (naughty naughty kids ;P ) hahaha I'm kidding…but just so my story won't have a cliff ending, I'll update asap (most probably tomorrow) and I hope you guys read it and enjoy it although the real second book will be out.

Sorry for the long note and thank you thank you THANK YOU reviewers, beta-ers, and readers for all your support!!!!!!

Enjoy and don't forget to read my future fanfics after this one. :D :D :D

-yours truly, smyle94


	25. Chapter 25

31/08/2009 20:38:00

Silence.

Total silence.

I don't even waver a second as the body looming before me lands on his knees and falls forward slowly, his eyes clowded and unmoving. The body lay immobile at my steady feet.

I, Katniss Everdeen, had just murdered President Snow.

My hand, which had been holding the gun in a tight grip still facing where the target had been, slowly moves down to my side and I take in my surroundings in disbelief. Everywhere around me Capitol guards are staggering around on their feet and gripping their heads as if in pain.

Suddenly, a sort of shock zaps through my head and my free hand grabs at my hair as an automatic reaction. I grit my teeth and tighten my eyes until the pain departs. As soon as it is gone, I am left feeling nothing.

Nothing except…

"Katniss?" My feet shuffle around and I am looking straight at Peeta. "Katniss, are—are you all right?" His voice sounds strained as if he still can't believe what had just happened and I guess I can't blame him.

A surge, so similar to a wave, comes flooding through my head, taking away some parts and leaving with me something that had been stolen from me for a long time. After so long, I finally and for the first time feel like my mind is…complete.

"Peeta," I blink twice before continuing, "I remember _everything._" Peeta's expression doesn't change. His mouth is slightly ajar as if he is about to say something but he only shuts it again.

"Peeta! I remember. I know exactly who I am right now," I point at him. "and I know exactly who you are."

"But, how?" he asks, unsure if he should believe me. After all, I had been scheming against him for what seemed like my whole second life.

I point at the chip in my forehead. "When I killed President Snow I think all the chips in all the guards' heads malfunctioned. I think President Snow had been generally controlling us with his mind."

Peeta reaches an unsteady hand at my forehead where the bump is. Growing impatient, I slap his hand out of the way and embrace him in a tight hug.

"We did it!" I scream joyfully and I can feel the eyes of the confused guards on us, unsure of what they are doing here.

At last, Peeta's grip tightens around me and I know he is returning the hug. "No, we didn't do it. You did." I laugh out loud and he joins in, suddenly twirling me around. I seal my eyes shut and hold my head against his shoulder, savoring every second like a little child.

Peeta stops twirling me and sets me down, eyeing me carefully.

"Katniss, you didn't shoot me even though you were under Snow's control and unable to stop yourself. How was that even possible?"

I grin, despite the fact that I am remembering how I forced myself to stand up, turn around, and watch as the deadly bullet drilled through President Snow's flesh. "Peeta, one thing President Snow didn't have power over in me was love. That was how I forced myself to move off of you and to carry out the revenge that monster deserved. He took that bullet for the love of my family and district and I took that slim chance," I gazed into his deep blue eyes without hesitation, "because I love you. I know you heard me say it a million times to your face but I know now you can never tell when I actually meant it. So let me tell you, just one more time." I placed my hands on Peeta's shoulders and his lazy eyes never blink, not once.

"Peeta, I love—"

Peeta's hands clasp my face and his lips close in on mine even before I can finish. My hands, that had became erect on his shoulders, move towards his neck and entwine together at the base of his neck, pulling him in. His lips are at first soft and gentle and I let my eyes drift shut. Suddenly his lips become fierce as if a part of him that had been empty for so long has finally been fulfilled. I realize how long I've gone without breathing and I am just about to pull back when I hear an echoing clap flare throughout the Banquet Hall. I pull my face away from Peeta, who's arms had been wrapped around my waist, and instantly glance up at the balcony where the gunner had been a while back. My eyes dilate and I gasp as a pair of beady eyes stare right at me from behind wiry glasses. A white lab coat is wrapped around his miniscule form and a startling grin evolves on his aged face. I stare at him, not recognizing the strange man other then the fact that he is dressed as an elder.

I glance around, noticing for the first time that the guards had disappeared.

"Good job my dear Katniss," the elder begins with a startling laugh.

It suddenly clicks in my head.

"YOU! You were that voice in my mind!" I jeer at him. A wide grin spreads on his face and surprisingly his eyes turn warm.

"Ah, so you remember? I was hoping you wouldn't forget such a faithful, _close_ companion. Picking up the gun that had dropped at my feet a while ago, I take a determined step forward but Peeta's hand pulls me back. I try to release his hand off of me but his grip tightens. I glance back at him with questioning eyes but he only shakes his head, his forceful eyes protective. My eyes move back to the elder and for the first time I spot a sniper in his right hand, ready to fire at any second.

"Katniss let's not make this bloodier than it already is," the elder scolds me in a menacing tone. "Now, I am here to offer you a compromise."

I stare at him in disbelief.

"Your godlike figure was just murdered by ME and you're asking if I want to COMPROMIS?! I don't know about you, but I'm just about ready to shoot you." The elder cackles into an unsettling laugh, forcing me to take an uncertain step back. My eyes don't leave him but I can feel Peeta picking up a gun off the floor and keeping his other hand on my shoulder.

"I swear Katniss, this guy is nuts," Peeta whispers into my ears. At that moment, the elder stops laughing and stares at us curiously.

"Do you guys find me that stupid?" I stifle a sarcastic laugh. "Did you two actually think I CARED for Snow? He was only a boss, an acquaintance. I had been working for him for more than forty years now and never had I seen anyone so obscure and oblivious as him. Trusting you," he continues while pointing a crooked finger at me, "was one of his fatal mistakes." My head felt stiff from craning it for so long to peer up at the elder, so I turn to gaze at Peeta with my eyebrows raised.

"You see, all the other elders are weaklings," the elder continues, causing me to turn back to him. "As soon as they experienced Snow's death, all became chaos between them. They ran out of the place screaming like monkeys. I, on the other hand, stood my grounds, proving I'm the only one fit to rule the Capitol and all surrounding Districts." This time Peeta moves from behind me and starts stomping towards the uplifted balcony, his gun pointed at its target. The elder professionally wields his sniper so that the barrel is pointed straight at Peeta's head.

"I wouldn't try anything stupid, kid," he warns. "Let me provide my compromise before we start anything."

"Peeta, stop it." Peeta looks down at me and I motion for him to come back. He finally listens and comes to stand at my side.

"You know your friends," the elder begins while pulling a remote out of his lab coat. He presses a button on the remote and behind us, a white screen slowly trails down, covering the entrance we had came in from. A blue, square light blinks on the screen for a while.

"While you two were battling, I had left my place in the commanding unit for a while." I suddenly remember how he hadn't been speaking to me the time we had confronted Snow, how he had gone missing. "I went and took your friends out of their prison grounds and placed them here." The elder clicks a button and on the screen pops the view of a surveillance camera. In the video, rows upon rows of kids are fastened to electric chairs similar to the one I had been strapped in a long time ago. I remember how I had woken up after being kidnapped and finding myself strapped to one, with President Snow making that first compromise with me. I study the film and one of the prisoners catches my eye. His dark glossy hair shades his light eyes and his big body seems so invulnerable compared to all the others.

Gale.

"What did you do?" I turn back and yell at the elder, giving him a sizzling stare. I cock my gun and get ready to point it at him. He pulls out another remote from his pocket and cranks a knob on it. Screaming sounds echo through the room and I whip my head and stare in horror at the screen. All of the captured kids are struggling in their strongholds, each one raising their electrified head and screaming.

"STOP IT!" I scream and beg, "I won't shoot you! Just STOP!" I set down my gun and Peeta does the same, also horror-stricken. The screaming dies down as the elder turns the knob the opposite way.

"I thought so," he mumbles to himself. "Now, here's my simple compromise. I will trade a life for a life."

"What do you mean?" Peeta asks suspiciously.

"With the President dead, everyone in the Capitol is out to get the two of you. If I have you two dead before they get here, they will look upon me as their hero," the elder's eyes suddenly twinkle in delight. "If I am their hero, I am their leader, their dictator."

"You mean if you kill us our friends will be freed?" I question. The elder nods grimly.

"Absolutely not," Peeta says firmly. The elder shrugs and without any second of hesitation, he spins the knob as far as it can go. I scream in terror along with every other District child in the building. I look upon the screen and tears well up in my eyes as I catch every single one of the kids dying slowly. Even Gale's face is gleaming with fresh tears as he bites his lips to stop from screaming. My legs give way under me and I reach out for the closest thing, Peeta.

We grab hold of each other and all that is left for me to do is cry. After all we've been through to reach this point, I felt total disappointment at the cause of our death. A stupid, loony elder is going to rid of us.

I open my mouth to give in to the elder just as something strange occurs. I stare up in disbelief and Peeta follows my gaze. The elder, who had been smiling seconds ago, has a mask of pure shock on his face. The sniper falls out of one hand and clatters to the floor. The remote to the electric chamber slides out from between his fingers and skids to the floor at his feet. He shakily grabs hold of the balcony rail with two sweaty palms.

My heartbeat quickens as fresh blood drips out of his mouth and lands in splashes on the floor a few feet away from us. The elder gives me one more peculiar stare before falling full force on the railing and flipping over, lying in a heap on the ground before us. Stuck between his shoulder blades is a bloody knife.

Peeta and I automatically shift our gaze to the balcony again. A slim hand peers between the opening between the rails and picks up the remote, turning the knob till all the screaming dies down.

I look carefully at our savior as the form smoothly glides and grips the balcony rail, red hair flaring around a pasty, determined face.

My smile is filled with relief.

Geena, the Avox girl, just saved our lives.

**A/N: sorry this wasn't the last chapter like I expected it to be! But in any case, enjoy what is left after this chapter and also, if you got catching fire, enjoy it like I am about to right now :D. review review review! I want to here from ever single one of you!!! –thanks!**


	26. Chapter 26

It seems like hours until we finally blink again. Peeta and I kept our steady eyes on the mute redhead and our mouths were completely ajar.

"Geena?" I call out in bewilderment. She grins down at us for a second before her face becomes serious again. She motions for us to head out of a door in the back of the Hall before disappearing behind the balcony. Peeta and I glance at each other wordlessly, our mouths finally closing.

I begin to make my way towards the waiting door but stop myself short when Peeta's light hand squeezes my shoulder.

"What do we do with him?" Peeta points at Snow's putrid body, making me suddenly remember the dead body of the x-president was between us.

Through the dyes and ghastly make-up, Snow's form appeared so simple, even vulnerable. The powders and pencil markings on his face was the only cause of my discomfort when I confronted him, making me grind my teeth together.

I study him for a while longer, my heart growing queasy. His vacant body reminded me of the unhelped men my mother might occasionally have on our kitchen table. The only difference is that when I used to study their faces, they looked like angels, so peaceful. On the other hand, Snow's face couldn't have been any more unsettling, as if all the grief and pain will never leave him and treasured serenity will never come his way.

Against the stillness and muteness of the Hall, I can make out the ringing of sirens and hurricane of people aggravating the Capitol grounds. Being unintelligent people of the Capitol, I know it will take them a while before they realize they're biggest enemy is just a Banquet wall away from them.

"Peeta, let me see your belt," I order thoughtfully, abruptly realizing what I must do. Peeta gives me a confused stare but I pull him over by locking my fingers behind his belt buckle. My hands skim the strap's content while Peeta stands obediently still, his eyes on the main doors. My fingers stop over a small leather pouch and flip the top open, a trickle of a grin lighting my face.

"Perfect," I whisper, catching Peeta's attention. He gazes down at the treasure I have just uncovered and he lets out a startled cry.

"Katniss—" he begins uneasily.

"Quick, get out some rope," I snap, cutting him off mid-sentence. Still unsure, he pulls a long length of rope from the side of his belt and untwines it. He hands it over to me but I push his hand back, my eyes looking up into his piercing blue orbs.

"I need you to get the rope through a rail on the balcony," I begin while gazing upwards. "So that the rope hangs down half and half."

After a few attempts Peeta gets the rope through the rail and is tugging it on both sides. By that time I have dragged Snow's body and placed it in a sitting position under the rope. My hands are tingling with a creepy sensation from where they had grasped his perished body. I grab one side of the rope and begin to tighten it around the abdominal area of his body when silk-like hands take the work out of my hands and complete it. I glance up at Peeta and a small smile creeps on my face. Newfound determination brightens his eyes and he easily grins back at me.

"Let's do this together," he states.

"Hold on a sec," I begin and run out of the Banquet Hall and into the kitchen. It's not hard for me to locate the canister of cooking oil placed on the far side of the counter. I retrieve it and head out to Peeta, his eyebrows arched in amusement. He then grabs the loose end of the rope and pulls hard on it, causing Snow's form to rise limply. My eyes travel to the unfortunate body and I pull on a tight smile.

My gaze leaps over to the main doors when an abrupt knocking vibrates through the hall.

"Hurry up!" Peeta begs. I unscrew the top of the oil canister while Peeta ties the rope on one of the table legs. I look down into the murky fluid and without hesitation, I fling the greasy liquid all over the body, soaking Snow's hair and clothes. I throw the canister to the wall of the room and run over to Peeta's side, pulling out a simple igniter from his pouch. I slowly twirl the match between my fingers before striking the end of it on the bottom of my boot. The red-licked stub instantly catches fire and I glance over at Peeta, suddenly losing the adrenaline rush that had occupied me before. My eyes melt in doubt and I grow still. Peeta, understanding instantly, reaches over and grabs my free hand in a determined grip. I grin wickedly and my fingers hurl the match up.

As soon as flame touches Snow, his body ignites, the flammable liquid fulfilling its duty. It would have been a sight to see if I hadn't recalled the burning conductor was my enemy. Snow's warped body begins to swing lightly back and forth with minimal energy as the flames engulf him.

"The girl on fire strikes again," I whisper unconsciously. Peeta's hand squeezes mine and we stare up at the defenseless body, mesmerized.

Another blow on the oak wood doors breaks our train of thought.

"Come on," Peeta orders while pulling at my hand, "Let's get out of here before anyone catches us. Besides, Geena should be worried by now."

I glance at Peeta and a grin breaks on both of our tired faces. I realize how it was finally over. Everything. Our only threat has been destroyed by our two hands.

We both sprint towards the back door just as I hear the main door explode into a mass of splinters. Footsteps echo from the entryway and audible cries pound through my ears as the citizens of the Capitol gaze up at their flaming leader in horror.

I don't turn back. I don't hesitate. I only tighten my grip on Peeta's hand and shut my eyes, knowing the boy with the bread will always keep me safe.


	27. AFTERWARDS

**Afterwards**

Katniss gathered her hunting clothes in her arms and studied them for a while. She ran her fingers over her frayed clothing before dumping them in the trash bin, squeezing her eyes shut as she let the garments go. She would no longer need to hunt, not when conditions have improved. Of course she was going to miss those days in the serene forest, huddled side by side with her best friend, Gale, as an unlucky animal enclosed itself in one of their snares, but she also unwillingly knew that that was then, and this was now.

Those were the good old days, before the _girl on fire_ birthed.

After gulping down a bowl of delicious cereal and scrubbing down her and Prim's dishes, she took her sister's hand and headed outside. Prim's back was hunched forward as her brand-new blue backpack rubbed against her back.

"That's a big bag you got there," Katniss laughed, "School's only started a week ago." Katniss eyed Prim's backpack and couldn't stop herself from shaking her head.

Prim stuck her tongue out at Katniss who still couldn't stop herself from laughing.

"You know you're in our new history book," Prim announced, changing the subject.

Katniss stopped laughing and only shrugged, suddenly remembering Peeta. She hadn't seen him since they left the Capitol. After Geena had led them out of the Capitol, along with Gale, Keel, and their mini army, a mob of at least a thousand people united from separate districts were waiting for them, cheering and relieved of their children's safety. Katniss' family hadn't been there, but Keel's parents and many other's, not including Peeta's and Gale's, were. By the looks of it, she knew Haymitch had organized the group, something way out of the ordinary. He was slouched to the side, standing in front of the crowd, with a drunk smile plastered on his face. His eyes had lazily scanned Katniss and Peeta before he strolled forward and embraced them in a tight hug. A tear had dripped onto Katniss' shoulder and she had realized that that was the first time she ever saw Haymitch cry.

After a heart-quenching reunion, everyone had gotten down to business. Many volunteered to stay at the Capitol to complete unfinished tasks, Haymitch and Peeta among them. Katniss had begged Peeta not to go but Peeta's stubbornness wouldn't budge.

No news of the volunteers had reached them ever since, and Katniss had been worried to death.

"Katniss, we're here!" Prim's voice rang and she tugged on her older sister's sleeve. Katniss ruffled Prim's gold hair and pulled her in for a hug.

"See you later," Prim giggled and ran towards the remodeled building along with other kids. Including other parts of District 12, many of the buildings are under construction and remodeling, making the place seem livelier than ever. It felt like an enormous weight had been lifted off the district's shoulders when news of Snow's death reached them. Each district was either celebrating or beginning to reconstruction the area, hoping to make their city a better place now that they were on their own. New villages had even appeared on the outskirts of the districts because all the wired, electrical fences had been taken down. All the peacekeepers were even kicked out of many districts. And the most amazing thing that happened in Katniss' district was the sudden growth of population.

Katniss smiled as her eyes scanned the missing prison gate that should have been around the back of the school, changing the district completely. A moving figure in the still forest caught her attention and she squinted her eyes against the sunlight to spot it out.

Not finding anything, Katniss kicked off her sandals, icked them up, and sprinted towards the forest. As soon as she passed a the first tree, a pair of arms caught her. She was about to yelp but stopped short when a pair of familiar gray eyes grinned at her.

"Gale!" she breathed in relief and hugged him back, knowing she hadn't had time to see him since they got back.

Lost in words, the best friends stayed entwined for a lengthy moment, each missing the scent of the other.

"Catnip, I haven't seen you in a while," Gale's voice vibrated. It was true, ever since they had returned from the Capitol, she hadn't had time to visit friends or do anything else but aid each part of the District.

Being friends for the longest time, no words could describe how they felt. Instead, they gaited side y side and walked each other to the Hob, their favorite and most memorable place in the district. It had changed ever since they came back. They assed a new flower shop and Gale ran inside rapidly. Katniss followed, knowing who would greet her on the other side.

"Hey Geena," she smiled as the scent of buttercup and roses filled her lunges. Geena, who had been sitting behind a carved desk, jumped up and ran to embrace Katniss.

Instead of returning to her district, Geena decided to stay in District 12 and bring Alex along with her, both now living with each other, Geena taking care of Alex. Katniss had helped her open the flower shop after Katniss found out Geena's personal hobby was gardening. So far, with the district members never seeing flowers for such a long time, the shop was running smoothly. Flowers were now the ideal thing to scent their houses with.

Gale headed back to Katniss, a tulip between two of his fingers.

"For you," he said and gently handed the flower to Katniss, who raised a questioning eyebrow. "It matches your outfit." Katniss knew he was now picking on her because this was probably the first time he saw her strolling around in a summer dress decorated in _flowers_. It wasn't that Katniss became girlier or anything—she wasn't sure if she would be able to stand that either, but she had began to like how a dress felt on her, so light and easy to move around in as long as it was a summer dress.

"Very funny," Katniss retorted and Geena giggled beside her.

Behind them, footsteps sounded as two people approached. All three of them turned around and smiled as Keel and Madge entered the shop, a heavy picnic basket held between them.

"I thought you guys would be in here," Keel said while switching her hands and giving the other one a turn to carry her side of the basket. Gale slipped over to the pair and slid the basket out of their hands, his face showing not even one stress mark from the weight of the basket.

"Would you two like to join us for a picnic?" Madge smiled politely. I had been surprised the first time I heard Madge and Gale began to get along to the point where they wouldn't kill each other over a meal, but Katniss was glad. Madge had been one of her best friends and having to deal between her and Gale had been becoming a problem.

Katniss and Geena glanced at each other with a smile spread on their faces. They both nodded at the same time.

That night Katniss woke up to the sound of movement in her room. She groggily stretched her hand to switch on her bedside lamp, but a warm hand stopped her fingers. Suddenly, another body sat beside her on the bed, causing Katniss to grow completely awake.

"Who are you?" Katniss warned, her body going ridged.

A chuckle vaporized beside her and a hand gingerly touched her cheek.

"I have a knife in my other hand and I'm not afraid to use it," Katniss lied, but her determined voice camouflaged any such flaw.

"Gee, Katniss. I didn't come here to molest you."

Katniss couldn't believe her ears. Her muscles let way beneath her and she landed on her plush pillow.

"Peeta?" she said in total disbelief.

"Yes Katniss? I was hoping you would recognize me," Peeta's voice spoke, faking a hurt tone.

"I must be dreaming," she whispered incoherently.

"If you were dreaming, could I do this?" A gentle hand trailed over her face and stopped at her lips. The hand slowly moved aside as a pair of lips planted a calm kiss upon them. Katniss' eyes shot wide open.

"How did you get in here?" she asked after his lips left hers. She hoped he didn't break in, making the security system not all it was cracked up to be.

"Prim let me in," Peeta laughed. Katniss shook her head, still in disbelief. Her hands went up to Peeta's face, feeling his bone structure, his long eyelashes, then his disheveled blond hair.

"Is everyone back? What happened?"

"Yeah, everyone's back. We signed a treaty with what was left of the Capitol. You should have seen them Katniss, they were in total chaos without the President to lead them. But the thing is, none of them are evil or hate us. The only person we really wanted to take our revenge on was the President. As for the districts, we decided to separate and flourish on our own, while staying in contact with each other, of course."

"YOU LEFT THEM ALONE?" Katniss was still in shock about his second sentence, not caring what his explanation was.

"Katniss, not everything has to end in violence." Peeta began to chuckle, "That's why I went and you didn't," he teased.

Katniss playfully slapped him on his cheek, still unsure whether or not he did the best thing. He was right of course, remembering Cinna, Portia, the oblivious crowd that cooed for them—maybe they were never a threat to them. Under her hand, she suddenly felt the stress marks that blemished his perfect face.

"You must be really tired," Katniss observed guiltily.

"Yeah, I am pretty much burnt out," Peeta said, "I just couldn't help myself from seeing you before I headed home." He then began standing up. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

Katniss couldn't help herself from grabbing his hand. She hadn't realized how much she truly did miss him until she had to see him leave again.

"Don't leave," she pleaded like a child. The only way she caught the smile on his face was from the sliver of moonlight striking his face through the window. She sat up on her bed and moved over to the other side, eliminating an area on the mattress where he could sleep next to her.

"Can we pretend this is a night in the Games just one more time?" she spoke, mirroring his words from what felt like long ago, when their innocence was great and their maturity striking the bottom. When they hadn't known that it could have possibly been the last time they would see each other. When they hadn't known how much they did and would always love each other.

"No," Peeta whispered slowly. Katniss gulped down a ball of dread until he gently seated himself beside her. He turned his head, and although there was minimal lighting in the room, Katniss could see his bright blue eyes scanning her own the same way she was.

"Not like the Games," he continued while placing a light hand on her jaw.

"This time we're not acting for anyone."

**A/N: Being the end of my epic fanfic, I would like to take the time and thank everyone out there who took the time to read the fanfic and especially those who reviewed. I would list all the people I truly thank but believe me, it would be a long one. :D**

**You guys are the awesomest (and I don't care if that's not a word)!!! I hope you guys read any of my upcoming fanfic!!! Not only do I hope you guys enjoyed the story, but I hope you guys enjoyed **_**Catching Fire**_** also because it is unbelievable!!!!!!**

**PS: The "can we pretend this is a night in the Games just one more time?" was quoted by Peeta in chapter 6 of my fanfic incase you had forgotten or didn't understand the allusion.**

**Once again, thank you to everyone and best of luck with your fanfics, stories, reading, painting, sports --- whatever you do! :P**

**~smyle94~**


End file.
